Journey To His Heart
by crystal arie
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Sanzo always thought that the journey to the west was to defeat Gyumaou, but in truth, it was a journey towards one of the rarest treasures found on Earth... Goku's heart. *yaoi*
1. The Journey Begins

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me, no matter how much I wish they were. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Chapter One: The Journey Begins**

_"Me yo akete, Son Goku..."_

Goku opened his eyes slowly and innocently, noting that he was somewhere under the sea because of the beautiful corals and multifarious fishes that were swimming around him. He was stark naked, but this thought didn't bother him one bit. His arms held his knees to his chest as a group of fish swam past his lithe form, the cool water brushing up against his warm skin once in a while. He vaguely saw a big, dark shape which resembled a whale move under his form, but his posture didn't change one bit. He lifted hazy eyes up towards the surface of the water, watching the play of the sun's rays dancing with the movement of the sea. He smiled, but then, remembered why he was awake in the first place. He looked for the source of the voice, turning his head languidly to every side, but to no avail, he found no one. Shrugging, he closed his eyes and buried his nose in his arms, wanting to be surrounded by the calming sounds of the ocean as he dreamt. 

_"Son Goku... Great Sage Equal of Heaven... Open your eyes..."_

"Dare ga?" Goku asked silently, his eyes choosing to remain close and idle. 

_"Son Goku..."_

Goku opened his eyes at that pleading tone, looked up slightly, and his gaze remained fixed on the person suddenly hovering in front of him. The first thought that entered Goku's mind was that he was in the presence of an angel. She had silvery-white wings on her back and her long, chestnut-brown hair moved around her small, naked body. She looked as if she was only 11 years old, but when she opened her eyes and fixed her amethyst orbs on Goku's golden one's, Goku knew that his girl was _way_ older than 11. The emotions found in her eyes were one of someone who had undergone great pain and suffering, one that no one else had experienced or even imagined. 

She held a blue orb in her hands as she floated closer to Goku, a small smile gracing her pink lips. Goku unwound his arms from his knees and stood up straight just as she stopped in front of him, their bodies separated only by a foot or so. She held out the orb towards Goku and nodded. 

Confused, Goku received the orb, and was startled to see it fade right in front of his eyes. Not knowing where it went, he looked back at the girl and asked, "Where'd it go?" 

The girl moved closer and cupped Goku's face in her arms. Without moving her lips, she told him mentally, _"You're the only one who know's where it is."_ Before Goku could ask her what that meant, her entire body was suddenly shining, as if she was made out of the sun. Goku was momentarily blinded by this, his arms coming up to shield his eyes from the sudden light that invaded his eyes, but as his eyes remained closed, he heard her airy voice once again. 

_"Only you know where it went, Son Goku. Only you can decide who to use it for."_

With that, white light exploded everywhere, enfolding everything with silence. 

* * * * * * 

Goku jolted out of his bed fast, his arms reaching out for something as his heart rammed repeatedly against his chest. He drew in a couple of shaky breath's, and when his heart finally slowed down a notch, he place his hands on his face, feeling sweat slide from his forehead to his palm as it gathered by his nose. His body was still shaking from the dream as he tried to sort out his thoughts. His gaze traveled around the room, and in an instant, the sense of foreboding disintegrating when his eyes landed on the 3 figures around him. 

_Sou ka... I remember now._ After defeating Homura one month ago, he and his companions had continued on with their journey towards the west. They, of course, had their occasional squabbles over the simplest things - in Goku's case, food - but nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet. True, they still had to fight demons, but most of them were just crazed because of the occurrence at Togenkyo. Kougaiji sometimes sent his own sqad of followers, but knowing that Sanzo and his party were too strong, he rarely did this. He knew that Sanzo's mission was to stop the revival of Gyumaou, so he just sent his followers to slow Sanzo down. Right now, they were still far from where Kougaiji and Gyokumen Kosyu had set up their lair, but somewhat closer than when they had started off. 

Goku ran a hand through his hair as he stood up, carefully passing Sanzo as he opened and closed the door that led to the balcony. He leaned out of the balcony railing, breathing in the clean scent of the night as a cool breeze brushed past his body. When he saw the millions of stars glittering above his head, he looked up at them and murmured softly, "What the heck was that dream?" An image of the angel flashed before his eyes, and then, he looked down at his hands, remembering all too well the orb that she handed him. He continued to stare at his hands as her voice rang in his ears again. 

_"Only you know where it went, Son Goku. Only you can decide who to use it for."_

_"... Great Sage Equal of Heaven..."_

His mind stalled on that sentence. _Great Sage Equal of Heaven..._ He didn't understand it. Why did she call him that? It didn't make any sense. Hell, the _dream_ didn't make any sense. For the past how many years, he has dreamt of nothing but pork buns, meat buns, beef, steak, ramen, the works, and all of a sudden, he gets _this_ dream. It was disturbing. 

"Goku." 

Surprised, Goku turned fast and his eyes met Sanzo's hard gaze. He released a sigh of relief and gave Sanzo a small smile. "Mou, Sanzo, you scared me." 

"Really?" Sanzo leaned against the side of the door as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket. "What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" 

"No-nothing much." Goku blushed slightly as Sanzo grabbed his lighter from his other pocket and lit one cigarette. He didn't know why, but ever since Sanzo started wearing jeans instead of his usual monk-attire because he complained to the Three Gods that he couldn't fight as well if he wore robes, Sanzo became more and more handsome. This happened when they had to fight the youkais on water and his robes pulled him down. The Three Gods gave him permission, and the jeans he bought were so fit that it was as if it was a second skin. The shirt was no different. It was light and airy, not too fitted, not too loose. Once, Gojyo whistled when Sanzo came out of the shop with his new attire and called him a 'Sex God'. Sanzo nearly killed him with his Shou-Re-Jyu. 

Despite that, Goku's views on Sanzo started changing DRAMATICALLY. He couldn't go to sleep as fast as he could before if ever he was roomed with Sanzo. He couldn't leave Sanzo alone whenever the monk insisted he wanted to go out alone. He turned scarlet whenever Sanzo's hand and his would brush 'accidentally'. He was a mess. He denied his attraction to Sanzo a couple of times, but it always came back at full force. Now that he and Sanzo were all alone in the balcony, he felt a shiver run down his spine when the moonlight hit Sanzo's hair, making it shine in an unearthly manner. 

"Kirei..." Goku whispered to himself. 

Sanzo looked up suddenly. "Nanda?" 

Goku blushed deep red as he shook his head and waved his hands around energetically. "Ah! Nandemonai, nandemonai! Haha! Just talking to myself about the-uh-stars! Yeah! Look at the stars, Sanzo! Aren't they pretty?" Goku babbled as he pointed up at the sky, turning away from Sanzo's gaze. 

Sanzo watched the back of the baka saru with an amused grin on his lips. He sighed, wiped the grin off his face and watched Goku's hair moved with the breeze. He had heard what Goku said, and he _knew_ it wasn't about the stars. Ever since he started wearing normal clothes, he noticed Goku's actions around him becoming tense and jumpy. At first, he thought that the saru was sick or something, but when Goku whispered his name one night when they were roomed together, that was all Sanzo needed to know that Goku had a crush on him. 

The thought didn't bother Sanzo at the least. In fact, he was _glad_ that Goku felt that way about him. For the past month and a half, ever since Goku was abducted by Homura, the exact same thoughts were going through his brain. He debated with himself that a monk such as himself shouldn't have any feeling towards anyone, least of all a BOY, but his body never did listen to his mind. 

Sanzo leaned back casually against the door and watched the stars with Goku. He didn't know what woke him up, just that when he looked over towards Goku's bed and found the saru missing, his mind sent fire-alarms off, but when his eyes landed on the figure outside the window, he calmed down. Now, as he watched Goku's eyes shine with happiness at the sight of a falling star, Sanzo felt a smile tug at his lips. No matter how many times he stole glances at Goku, the young boy always seemed to look beautiful and magical. 

Sighing, he threw his cigarette away and said in his usual, cold voice, "Go back to sleep, baka saru. We've got a _long_ way to go tomorrow with no stops in between." 

Goku woke up from his trance and stared at Sanzo in aghast. "Eh?! What about breakfast?! Lunch?! Dinner?!" 

"Not having any of those." 

"Sanzo! I'll starve to death!" 

"Then starve. I doubt you'll ever die, anyway." 

"Demo Sanzo, haraheta!!" 

WHACK! "Urusai, kono baka saru!" Sanzo yelled, his paper fan on Goku's head. 

"Ite! Why'd you do that, you corrupted monk?!" 

"Don't question me and go to sleep!" Sanzo retorted as he walked back in the room. He heard Goku shouting curses and threats at him, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He simply smiled as he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, feeling that today was going to be a VERY good day. 

Goku, in turn, was also smiling when Sanzo finally disappeared. He stretched his arms over his head and skipped back towards the room, already hearing a groggy Gojyo waking up because of the commotion he and Sanzo made. The dream that he had just had slipped out of his head at the voice of Sanzo, unconsciously making him relieved. For some reason, that dream made his heart and mind heavy, as if he was suppose to remember something _very_ important, but with Sanzo's fan, he was back to not worrying about anything at all. 

Determination written all over his face, he opened the door and started pestering Sanzo about eating somewhere before they set out. Sanzo continued to whack him on the head with the paper fan, their argument waking Hakkai, while the already groggy Gojyo became even groggier. Gojyo started to curse at Sanzo, saying the 'Sex God' was having trouble with his 'Sex Slave', which earned him two shots from Sanzo's handgun and a whack from Goku's yoibon. Hakkai tried his best to lower their voices, but to no avail, the manager came in and started shouting with the Troublesome Trio too. 

Unknown to all, a black form was huddled at the tree next to their room, and in an instant, it disappeared into the night. 

**TBC**

Camry: Hello there! ^_^ This is my first Saiyuki fic, so please be gentle with me. Hope you guys enjoyed it and found it interesting. Anyway, please REVIEW and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. ^_^ Ja ne! And Happy New Year! 


	2. An Unexpected Enemy

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Chapter Two: An Unexpected Enemy**

Goku glared at Gojyo as the jeep took another turn. "You stupid ero kappa! You ate the last pork bun which was mine!" 

"Oh? And how'd you know it was yours? You had your name written on it?" 

"You can't write your name on a pork bun!" 

"So what? The point is, I got it and you didn't." 

"Kono ero kappa!" 

"Urusai, chibi saru." 

"I'm not a monkey!" 

"Oh?! Really? You could have fooled me!" 

"You owe me a pork bun when we stop in the next town, kono yaro!" 

"Nani?" 

"And not only that, you owe me _two_ pork buns!" 

"Why the hell would I owe you anything?!" 

"'Coz I'm starving!" 

"Then complain to Sanzo about that, not me, kono 'aho." 

Blink. Then, "Ne, Sanzo-" 

**"URUSAI!!!!"**_ WHACK! WHACK!_

"Ite~ what the hell was that for, Sanzo?!" 

"Oi, you corrupted monk! Why'd you hit ME too?!" 

Hakkai tried to lighten the mood. "Maa, maa, let's all just calm down and-" 

"Mou! It's all your fault, you ero kappa! Now Sanzo won't stop for lunch!" 

"Nani?! When'd it become _my_ fault? YOU'RE the one who's making all the noise, baka saru!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was to!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was to!"

"Uh, guys, could we please calm down and not fight like-" 

"Kono ero kappa!" 

"Kono baka saru!" 

**"Baka, baka, baka, baka...!!"**

"Nani, saru?!" 

Hakkai sighed and concentrated on the road. "Well, I tried..." 

Goku pointed a finger at Gojyo. "If we don't stop for lunch, I swear that I'll murder you by tonight!" 

"Oh? Is that a challenge, saru? I accept!" 

"Hah! Enjoy your life while you have it, kappa! You won't be smiling for long!" 

"Say that to yourself, monkey-brain!" 

"Nandato?!" 

"Hah! You wanna fight now?!" 

"Bring it on!" 

Sanzo's patience finally snapped. In a movement too fast to be seen or expected by both Goku and Gojyo, Sanzo place the tip of his Shou-Re-Jyu on Goku's head and murmured dangerously, "One more word out of your mouth about being hungry and shit, I will personally lock you up in a cellar and see to it you don't eat for a _millennium_." 

At first, Goku thought that Sanzo was bluffing, but when he saw the dark look obscuring the monk's features, he knew that Sanzo was serious. Goku swallowed nervously and sat down, bowing his head as he twiddled his thumbs. No other sounds came from him. 

Goyjo grinned like a maniac. "Haha, serves you ri-" He stopped as the gun of Sanzo made contact with his temple. 

In the same, dangerous tone, Sanzo gave Gojyo a bone-chilling look. "One more word out of your fucking mouth and I will make sure to spread a rumor about you so bad that no woman, child _or_ man would want to spend the night with you. Do I make myself clear?" 

Gojyo swallowed and sat down like Goku, twiddling his hands as he looked at his feet. 

Sanzo sat down again and place his Shou-Re-Jyu back into his back pocket as he extracted his lighter and lit a cigarette. 

Hakkai smiled at the road as he commented, "Ah...how peaceful..." 

Sanzo snorted and leaned back against the car seat as he muttered, "Don't count on it to last." 

True enough, in exactly 5 minutes, the peace was broken again, and the cycle went on and on with Sanzo giving around 5 whacks on the two troublemaker's heads with his paper fan. 

* * * * * * 

Goku entered the room he was going to share with Sanzo hastily and dropped on the bed located at the right side, letting out a stream of chuckles as he rolled around the bed like a worm, his body changing to chibi-form. "Wai!! It's so soft, Sanzo! Ah! I'm so full! I think I can die in peace now...Nya...." He giggled again and started rolling around his bed, feeling as if he was on a feather. He grabbed the pillow by his head and hugged it to his body as he continued to roll around, taking his vest and cloak off in the process. Uncaring, he threw them around the room, still in his happy-go-lucky state as he continued emitted 'kyan' and 'nya' noises, making the young man who stood by the door arch an eyebrow at his roommate. 

Sighing, Sanzo got his sutra out from his back jean pocket and threw it down on his bed as he started rummaging through his other pockets; pack of cigarettes, lighter, the gold card, a bunch of coins and bills, his paper fan... He sweat dropped at the pile. How the hell he managed to keep them all in his jean pockets and vest was beyond his comprehension. Tiredly, he pushed all the things to one side and fell on his bed, closing his eyes as he place one hand over his face to block the rays of the sun from the window. It was noon, the sun was hot, and they had just finished eating lunch. It was the perfect time to sleep, despite the racket a certain monkey was making. That in mind, Sanzo relaxed and concentrated on slipping away from reality and into dreamland. 

Goku finally stopped his wormy-escapades and turned to face Sanzo. "Ne, ne, Sanzo-!" He stopped short when he noticed the blonde's closed eyes and even breathing. Cautiously and carefully, he got down from his bed and walked over to Sanzo's, his feet barely making any sound as it made contact with the wood. When he was beside Sanzo, Goku leaned in and watched the play of emotions over his master's face: Calm and peaceful...Sanzo almost never had those expressions on his face when he was awake, so it was only during moments like these that Goku could feel whatever Sanzo felt seeping in through his own mind and body. He smiled softly as he continued to watch Sanzo, the wind blowing gently through the window. 

Sanzo sort of dozed off, but when he came back to himself, he felt that someone was right beside him. Smirking mentally, he knew exactly who it was and pretended to sleep anyway, wanting to see what the chibi saru would do. 

For a few minutes, no one moved and nothing happened. Goku's position shifted from leaning down to sitting on the space beside Sanzo, his arm on the side of Sanzo's arm. He continued gazing at his master, marveling at how beautiful he seemed and how much he liked the monk. Then, unconsciously, Goku cupped the side of Sanzo's face, noting how shaky his hand was. His heart was thumping erratically against his chest as he leaned down, his eyes never leaving Sanzo's pale lips. _Just one kiss...I don't think there's anything bad with doing that...He's asleep anyway...So, just one kiss won't hurt._

Sanzo felt the warm pressure of Goku's hand on his cheek and felt his heart jump at the cool contact. Then, when he felt warm air dance across his lips, he knew what the saru planned to do and waited, his own lips parting slightly as his hands clenched themselves. 

Goku' lips hovered above Sanzo's, closed in, their lips grazing each others- 

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! TASUKETE!!!!!!!"**

Abruptly, Goku jumped away from Sanzo in surprise and he landed on his backside hard, crying out in pain. Sanzo's form leapt off the bed, his eyes wild and posture taut as he tried hard not to go towards Goku and kiss the brainless saru for all that he was worth. Damn it! Just when he thought he could make his move and show Goku that he was interested in him too, a stupid wench had to ruin the moment with her scream. Damn her! Damn everything to hell that chose _this_ moment of all moments to interrupt Goku. He ran a hand through his hair, muttering curses under his breath. 

Goku, in turn, was stunned at what he was just about to do and felt himself blush hard. He didn't know whether to be thankful for the interruption or angry. His legs felt like jelly, and his heartbeat as ringing in his ears as he stared up at Sanzo's sexy profile. 

Noticing that Goku's face was beet red and staring at him, Sanzo gave him a confused look and tried to sound cool as he pushed his wants and needs out the window. "What are you doing on the floor? Get up." 

Goku stared at the blonde for a while, his mouth hanging open as crazy thoughts started running through his brain, but when he noticed Sanzo's penetrating gaze, he nodded, licked his lips and exited the room at once. 

Sanzo cursed as he grabbed his Shou-Re-Jyu and sutra. If only his being shy about taking the initiative wasn't intact, he could have made a move of Goku a _long_ time ago, but _no..._, the stupid personality chose to remain pretty strong in situations such as these. He opened the door and charged down, hoping to get this battle over with so that Goku would have the guts to do what he was about to do. 

When he reached the main floor, he saw Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo all standing idle by the entrance of the inn and felt his irritation rise. _What?! Don't they want to get this over with as quickly as possible?!_ He made his way out and glared at them as he shifted his gaze. "Why are you all-" He caught sight of the enemy, and felt his eyes become big. 

There was a big monster that resembled an octopus mixed with a spider, and it currently had 3 people in its claws, 2 dead and one alive. Its mouth was foaming and blood dribbled from the side as it roared up to the sky. It was strong; Sanzo knew that, just as everyone present knew it. But that wasn't why Sanzo and the others stopped and stared. No...The monster may have killed the people, but Sanzo's eyes were focused on the person beside the beast; the one who controlled the actions of this creature... 

Kanzeon Bosatsu. 

**TBC**

Camry: Yatta! ^_^ Chapter two in only one day! Kya!!!! Hehe! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't worry. Chapter three may be out by...tomorrow? Hehe! Maybe, if I'm inspired, that is... ^_^ But hey, please don't be mad at me for making it seem like Kanzeon Bosatsu is _really_ the bad guy. You'll understand everything in the next chapters why she's the 'unexpected enemy'. But, darn it! I wanted Goku to kiss Sanzo! Hehe! Please REVIEW! Ja ne! KYA!!!!!! 


	3. Tears of Happiness

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Chapter Three: Tears of Happiness**

Hakkai gave Gojyo a concerned glance as he watched Kanzeon Bosatsu place one hand on her hip, her gaze unwavering and free of any emotions. He licked his lips and whispered towards the redhead, "What is she doing?" 

Gojyo snorted as he place his weapon in front of his body, his eyes never leaving Kanzeon's. "Don't know, but it certainly is the opposite of 'mercy', that's for sure." 

Goku looked up at Sanzo, his eyes wide with confusion and apprehension. "Sanzo, isn't she the one who saved your life?" 

Sanzo didn't know how to answer that. True, this woman-goddess saved his life when he battled Rikudo, and was actually the one who pushed him to save Goku, which led to him liking the saru in the first place. At first, her presence annoyed him like hell. She didn't act like a Goddess, and her attitude was infuriating, but he had come to respect her in an odd way. Not only because of his starting to like Goku, but for something else too... Something that bonded him to her in an unnatural way... Snapping out of his thoughts, he gave his companions a look and muttered, "Let's get rid of the monster first. Hakkai, get the hostage to safety. Gojyo, aim for its legs and arms. Goku, aim for his head. I'll finish it off." 

Everyone nodded at the instructions. Then, Gojyo grinned and commented lazily, "Want to impress your sex slave here with your finishing move?" 

Goku blushed and shouted indignantly, "I'm not his sex slave, you ero kappa!" 

Sanzo aimed his handgun at Gojyo's forehead. "One more comment and your brains are coming out the back of your head." 

"Hai, hai..." Gojyo chuckled to himself. Then, with a nod at Hakkai, they both disappeared and reappeared beside the monsters body. Hakkai threw attacks at the spiders back while Gojyo proceeded to slice off the arms and legs one by one, making the creature scream in agony. Despite the pain the two inflicted on the monster, its hold on the last, living hostage wouldn't budge. 

Noticing this, Goku tried to make a lunge at the monster, but Sanzo's voice stopped him. "Matte." 

Goku turned irritated eyes towards the monk. "Demo, Sanzo! She might die if we don't do anything!" 

_Ch. After she interrupted us a while ago, I'd rather that she shut up for eternity._ Fixing his cool, amethyst eyes on Goku's, he said in a calm tone, "They have their duties, and we have ours. If we make unnecessary actions because of our emotions, we'll lose the battle." 

Goku felt his anger heighten at that reply. He didn't get it. Sure, Sanzo acted like a jerk at times, throwing snide remarks at anyone he saw or just act rude, but he had a heart, right? He was human, so he'd have to have one. The monster was crushing the hostage's body so tight that the girl's screams for help became louder and hoarser. She was panicking because of the lack of oxygen. Forming his hands into fists, he turned to face Sanzo fully and demanded, "LOOK at her, Sanzo! She's suffering and screaming so hard! Why can't we help her? Why won't you let me go there?!" 

Sanzo knew Goku all too well, and he knew that the saru's emotions were taking over his being reasonable. Trying not to sound too obnoxious, he tipped his head towards the master of the creature and bit out, "Because _that's_ exactly what she's waiting for." 

"Huh?" At that unexpected answer, Goku's anger momentarily deflated as he shifted his eyes towards the Goddess. 

Sanzo nodded, his eyes trained on Kanzeon Bosatsu. "Sou. She's waiting for one of us to be alone so that while the others are busy dealing with her monster, she'd take care of the loner." 

"How'd you know that?" 

Sanzo looked down at Goku and replied, "Because her eyes are trained on both of us right now, _not_ on Hakkai and Gojyo. She knew that you were going to try to save the girl, which means that she'll attack me while the three of you destroy the creature. When she's done with me, she'll shift her attention to one of you guys and do the same." 

"Demo..." Goku's face was strained as he looked back at the hostage. He cringed at her piercing scream that seemed to travel deep into his bones, his eyes wary and unfocused. Finally, he couldn't take it; he charged forward as he screamed, "Gomen, Sanzo, but I can't let her die!" 

"GOKU!" But it was too late. Without any time to react, Kanzeon Bosatsu vanished momentarily before appearing right in front of Sanzo. He cursed and shot her twice, but he knew it was futile. The shots didn't have any effect on her as she wrapped her long, clammy hands around his neck and lifted him off the ground. Sanzo kicked and twisted to escape, but Kanzeon didn't budge an inch. Grasping her wrists, Sanzo grounded out, "Kono yaro..." 

Kanzeon threw back her head and laughed. "Yes...call me _all_ the names that you want, Sanzo..." She squeezed harder and grinned as Sanzo's face formed an expression similar to agony. "I need to hear your sex slave say something. If he doesn't, then you die. It's as simple as that." 

_Nani?_ Sanzo glared at her as his oxygen supply was cut short. 

Kanzeon looked behind her and smirked that evil smirk of hers. "And it looks like your sex slave didn't take your order seriously, too. He should have known that you have met me TWICE, which is enough for you to know my technique." 

Sanzo tried to retort, but he lost his ability to speak a few seconds ago, what with her nails biting into his flesh, his blood running down from the wounds. His face was paling as oxygen stopped circulating his body. Sanzo felt his eyes glaze. But despite that, he managed to retain his glare that was concentrated solely on her and her smile. 

Kanzeon looked up at Sanzo and murmured, "This is suppose to be done, Sanzo...I have to do it to save you and Goku from the pain and agony you're going to endure from this point on." 

_Save...me and Goku?..._ But Sanzo really didn't care much about receiving an answer. His vision was beginning to become blurry as his arms and legs stopped functioning altogether. His grasp fell from her lips as he remained limp in her arms, one feeling coursing through his body: Humiliation. 

He was humiliated with the fact that a woman, though God, but a woman nonetheless, will be ending his life. He was humiliated with the fact that he was so weak that he couldn't even fight her off. He was humiliated that his weapons were useless at this point and that he was nothing more than an ant waiting to be crushed... He was humiliated that he couldn't tell Goku how he felt before his life ended. He felt totally and completely humiliated... Pushing past his blurry vision, he managed to make out the form of Goku on the side, the hostage in his hands. He closed his eyes again and waited for death to claim him. _Goku..._

"Eh?" Goku looked up suddenly, as if someone had called him softly but loud enough. His eyes went to the area where he left Sanzo, and he felt his entire system shut down at the sight of Sanzo hanging limp and dead-like in Kanzeon Bosatsu's hands. He stood up quickly and ran towards them. **"SANZO!!!!!"**

"Nani?" Gojyo turned his attention away from the monster and felt a sense of foreboding when he noticed Sanzo's pale form. 

Hakkai aimed another shot at the monster and shouted at Goku, "Goku! Gojyo and I'll finish the monster! Save Sanzo!" 

"LET SANZO GO!!!!!" Goku screamed loudly as he jumped in the air and aimed his yoibon at the Goddess. "HANASHITE!!!!!" 

Kanzeon Bosatsu grinned, and in a flash, the aim of Goku towards her head was stopped. 

Goku gasped, wondering how she managed to stop his attack, but at the sight of her hand wrapped loosely around his staff, he knew that her power was equal to that of Homura's...or greater. 

Kanzeon narrowed her eyes and muttered, "Too weak." 

"NANDATO?!" Goku aimed a kick at her, but her hand shot out of nowhere and made contact with his stomach, making his body fly up because of the force, then fall hard against the ground. Coughing against the pain, he lifted his gaze up to stare at the Goddess. He knew that he was too weak to defeat her. She was too strong for him, and she didn't look like she was making an effort. One hand was still wrapped around Sanzo the entire time she- 

Goku stopped short. _Sanzo_ His eyes looked at the monk and he felt terror attack his heart. The blonde...wasn't moving. His body was limp, his lips were pale, his eyes were closed... He looked DEAD. Goku's hands started shaking so bad that he dropped his yoibon and fell to his knees. He vaguely heard Gojyo screaming at him, but his eyes were trained at Sanzo. In a quiet voice, he looked up pleadingly at Kanzeon Bosatsu and whispered, "Onegai... Let Sanzo go." 

Kanzeon smiled down at Goku. "Why?" 

Goku shook his head, tears burning his eyes. He looked up at her and pleaded again. "Please...let him go. Please..." 

Kanzeon loosened her grip on Sanzo's neck and said, "If you give me a good reason, I might let him go." 

Goku formed his hands into fists. _A good reason?!_ He stared at Sanzo's form and felt a tear slide down his face when he saw Sanzo's head roll to one side. He reached out, but Kanzeon tightened her hold again, making Goku scream desperately. **"NO!"**

Kanzeon paid no attention to his pleas or tears. "Give me a reason." 

Goku gave up trying to look for a good reason and blurted out, "Because I love him." 

Kanzeon grinned malevolently. "What was that, Son Goku?" 

**"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"** Goku shouted, not caring that Gojyo and Hakkai heard him, not caring that most of the village people heard, not caring about anything _anymore_. He covered his face with his hands and babbled, "Because I love him so much...Because if you kill him, I'll die too. Because if you take him away, I'll lose the very reason for living. All because I love him..." 

Sanzo was brought out of his hazy state for a few seconds, and his heart soared at the words Goku screamed for everyone to hear. Knowing now that he could die happy, he closed his eyes and went back to the dark as he thought, _Baka saru...I love you too..._

Time stood still for 2 minutes. No one moved, no one made a sound, no one did anything. The monster stopped moving entirely, Goku's sobs could still be heard, and everyone had their eyes glued on Kanzeon Bosatsu. Her eyes never left Goku's form as her hold on Sanzo's neck stayed the same. 

Finally, she sighed, looked at Sanzo's face, and said, "Remember his words, Sanzo. You'll need it the most when you reach your destination." With that, she released Sanzo and disappeared, her monster fading at the same time. Sanzo's still form hit the ground hard, his body resembling a crumpled heap. 

Goku immediately jumped up from his position and ran towards Sanzo, tears running down his face as he grabbed Sanzo's limp body and hugged it to his own, his sobs muffled as he buried his face in Sanzo's shoulder. "Gomen! Gomenasai, Sanzo. If I only listened...If I only listened..." 

Gojyo and Hakkai knelt down beside the duo. Carefully, Gojyo reached out towards Goku, but his hand was stopped by Hakkai. Gojyo sat back as Hakkai moved his hand carefully between Sanzo's neck and held his breath. When he felt a pulse, his eyes jumped and he opened his mouth to tell Goku that Sanzo was still alive, but the words died in his mouth. 

Goku was still crying on Sanzo's shoulder when he felt a warm hand on his head, stroking him comfortingly. Thinking that it was Gojyo or Hakkai, he lifted his gaze towards the two to tell them to leave him alone for a while, but when he saw that their hands were still with them, his eyes widened. _What?..._ Cautiously, he lifted his head off Sanzo's shoulder, and blinked when amethyst orbs made contact with his golden eyes. He stilled, not knowing if this was all just a dream or reality. 

Sanzo tipped his head tiredly to one side, looked up at Goku's stunned expression, and offered a small smile. "Hey." 

Goku felt all the barriers he had place around himself shatter at that one word, and abandoning everything, he threw himself into Sanzo's arms and kissed the blonde monk sweetly, tears falling from his eyes. When Sanzo responded softly, he felt his heart leap and cried even more, thanking everything and everyone around him for such a glorious miracle. He drew back from the kiss, stared at Sanzo's eyes, and kissed the smooth temple. He wrapped his arms around Sanzo and hugged the blonde to him tightly, whispering over and over again, "I love you, I love you, I love you..." 

Sanzo smiled as he buried his nose in Goku's hair and whispered back, "I love you too...saru." 

Everyone was applauding now, their cheers so loud that Sanzo felt his eardrums would break, but at the sight of Goku, _his_ Goku, crying happily in his arms, he felt that breaking his eardrums was worth it. He looked up at the sky, debated whether he should thanks that shitty Goddess for doing this, but when Goku gave him another sweet kiss, he closed his eyes and kissed the saru back. 

This moment was too precious to waste. 

* * * * * * 

Kanzeon Bosatsu watched the entire thing with a smile on her face. She knew that she was in trouble now, what with interrupting and changing what was meant to be, but she didn't want him and Goku to suffer again...Not like they had suffered 500 years ago. 

With that, she turned around, glanced back at Sanzo, and murmured, "Remember what I told you, Sanzo..." And with that, she disappeared into nothing. 

**TBC**

Camry: Wai! Yatta! They're FINALLY together! Nyahahaha! And the next chpater will have a _sweet_ moment for them (with NO distractions). ^_^ Kya...Don't worry Ruishi, I won't make the next chapter so cheesy... just VERY cheesy. ^_^ Hehe! Anyway, Happy New Year! Thanks to all those who reviewed! It inspires me to hear your reactions, thus, making me work faster *hint hint*. Please REVIEW this chapter and hope you enjoy the coming of 2003! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	4. To Live For You

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Chapter Four: To Live For You**

Gojyo groaned as he sat down on his bed and rubbed the bruise that was starting to form on his left cheek. "Chi~ Just when I thought I'd be injure free from the battle with that disgusting monster, Sanzo just _had_ to box me! Loser!" 

Hakkai laughed at that as he sat down in front of Gojyo and started applying ointment on the bruise. "It couldn't be helped. _You_ didn't want to leave him and Goku alone when he ordered you to leave 3 times." 

Gojyo chuckled but winced when his actions moved his bruise. He momentarily dazed out as he remembered what had taken place not more than an hour ago. After Goku's rather daring confession, which happened in front of the entire village, plus the fact that he kissed Sanzo on the lips, people started getting jumpy. Whispers started zooming here and there, most of the girls had smiles on their faces while some guys looked rather queasy, but all in all, they were grateful that their village was safe. The girl, who was the only surviving hostage, was brought to the hospital for a check-up while the 2 that died were taken care of with an air of sadness. Noting that Sanzo looked rather pale, Goku had asked Gojyo and Hakkai to help him carry the blonde up to their room. And so...Here Gojyo was now, thrown out of the monk's room and into his own with a bruise. He fingered his cheek thoughtfully, then, he grinned at Hakkai. "Ne, Hakkai..." 

"Hmmm?" Hakkai place a band-aid over the bruise, not noticing Gojyo's gaze. 

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" 

Halting abruptly, Hakkai lifted his gaze up to meet Gojyo's. Then, with a smile, he said, "I'm sure you tend to remind me almost every night." 

Gojyo knelt down in front of his lover and teasingly kissed the green-eyed youkai on the cheek. "Yeah, well, after Goku and Sanzo's little performance, I think I want to remind you _now_." 

Hakkai laughed and tried to push Gojyo away. "You're insane!" 

Gojyo closed his eyes and kissed Hakkai on the lips as he murmured, "Only for you..." Then, he continued his ministrations in a possessive manner, loving the sounds Hakkai produced as he pushed them both to the ground, Hakkai under, of course. He grinned seductively down at his lover and whispered, "I'd say that now's a good time to tell those two of our relationship, right? That way, we won't have to try so hard to cover it." 

Hakkai stretched underneath Gojyo's body, making the redhead gasp at the movement as the green-eyed man gave his lover a taste of his own medicine. Hakkai sighed and murmured, "Hmmm...I guess your suggestion _is_ pretty good." 

"Isn't it?" Gojyo licked a sinful trail down from Hakkai's lips to his jaw, sucking on the vein he found underneath. 

Hakkai bucked as he continued to talk, his smile never leaving his face. "Of course, I only said that since you're too strong to fight off whenever your erotic self takes over." 

Gojyo unbuttoned Hakkai's shift, peeled the material away from his lover's body, and commented in his lazy tone, "Yeah, well, I think that my erotic self wants to be released right now." With that, he kissed Hakkai passionately as he held the youkai's head in place, tasting his lover with fervor. Hakkai smiled against Gojyo's lips and kissed him back with everything he had. He knew that he was making this too easy for Gojyo, but this what was attracted him to the redhead from the moment their eyes met. 

With that, he chuckled and unleashed his own erotic self. 

* * * * * * 

The cool, evening wind blew softly through the open window, making the curtains flap gently against the folds that were created. The wind traveled slowly downwards, going through some discarded clothes on the floor, and finally landed on the two forms on the bed. It tickled the nape of the blonde, and left when it noticed that the person was waking up. 

Sanzo blinked slowly and carefully, his eyes trained on the wall in front of him as he listened to the sound of the clock ticking steadily behind him. His neck felt sore, but strangely, he didn't pay attention to it too much. His entire body...felt great. 

Looking down, his eyes landed on the form curled up next to his naked body and felt a smile graze his lips. _Goku..._

The young boy looked beautiful. His slender arms were wrapped around Sanzo's waist in a possessive way, his shoulders peeking out from under the blanket. Sanzo knew that the body underneath the sheets were as naked as he was, but he was too tired to see if his assumption was correct. Instead, he settled for snuggling deeper into the bed and holding his beloved close. He smiled. Goku had such a peaceful look on his face. His breathing was even, his eyelashes were so long and fairy-like as they stretched out over his cheek, his skin so smooth and satin-like, both to the sight and touch, and his lips... Sanzo bent down and captured those beautiful lips with his own in a chaste kiss. When he released them, he watched with amused eyes as Goku twitched his nose in a cute way. Sanzo chuckled. The saru actually resembled a rabbit for a moment. 

Sighing, Sanzo continued to watch his lover sleep as his own mind went back in time, his smile never leaving his face. 

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Sanzo glared at Goku. "Stop that." 

Goku jumped again from his seat. "Huh?! Ah...What do you mean, Sanzo?" 

"I mean your being jumpy. Stop looking at me like I'm gonna murder you or something." 

"Ha-Hai..." Goku bent his head and bit his lip as he stared at the door. Ever since Sanzo threw Gojyo and Hakkai out of the room, his old fear started to creep in. Sure, he was kissing and hugging Sanzo a while back without a care in the world, but now... He couldn't face Sanzo. What if he assumed that the blonde responded, but in truth, he was trying to push Goku away, or maybe when he thought he heard Sanzo say 'I love you', it was all just a part of his imagination? His anxieties were increasing by the second. He had never experienced this much fear. Sanzo was someone close to perfect, someone that was desired and respected by all... Was it possible that all his wishes and dreams about Sanzo being his actually came true in a snap? That was impossible- 

"Goku." 

Goku's head snapped up as he watched Sanzo sit up from the bed, his neck covered with bandages. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he croaked out, "Ha-Hai?" 

Sanzo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he grounded out, "Come here." 

Goku nodded, stood up, made his way towards Sanzo- 

-And found himself being dragged across the bed and into Sanzo's arms. He gasped in surprise, and he was about to demand why Sanzo just did that when he saw the monk's face just above his. Losing the ability to talk, he turned his face away, waiting for the anger Sanzo was about to unleash. He was sure of it now. Sanzo was angry at what he had just done. He didn't feel the same way Goku did. 

Saddened at this thought, he closed his eyes and waited for Sanzo to hit him, yell at him...anything. Sanzo didn't move at first, choosing to remain silent and still just as Goku was, only Goku was the one who was shaking with fear while Sanzo had nothing written whatsoever on his face. Goku's eyebrow twitched. _What are you waiting for? I know you hate me for kissing you in public..._ Then, he felt Sanzo move and knew that his death would have to be swift and silent. 

As Sanzo leaned in closer, Goku shut his eyes tight. Sanzo saw this, lifted his hand up...and place it on Goku's cheek as his lips, as cool as droplets of water, fell lightly on Goku's half-open one's. Goku gave a squeak mingled with a surprised gasp, but he couldn't say anything as Sanzo extracted himself from Goku, his breath dancing over the saru's as they stared at each other. Sanzo held Goku down as he said in a strained voice, "I know you too well, Goku." Goku blinked at that, but Sanzo went on. "I know what was in your mind, and I'm telling you right now, I'm yours as much as you are mine." 

Goku was _stunned_. "San...zo..." 

Sensing that his tone was too harsh, Sanzo cupped the saru's face in his hands and said softly, "Stop being so pessimistic, okay? Try to be optimistic like the saru that you are." Sanzo leaned in and gave a small peck on Goku's nose. "That's why I fell for you in the first place." 

With a choked sob, Goku wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck and cried on the monk's chest, his body shaking. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." 

Sanzo knew what he was referring to, and stroked Goku's head. "It's okay. It's all in the past now. Besides, you saved the hostage." 

"But you almost died because of that! Because of me, you were nearly killed." 

Sanzo smiled softly, lifted Goku's head, and whispered in the tenderest voice Goku's ever heard, "But I didn't." 

Goku stared. 

Sanzo brought their faces close to each other and continued. "You saved me. You saved me with the answer that shitty Goddess was looking for, and that's all that matters. You saved me, and now I'm alive because of you." 

Tears started falling again from Goku's eyes as he closed his eyes and place his forehead against Sanzo's. They stayed like that for a while; Sanzo's arms wrapped loosely around Goku's waist while Goku's arms were around Sanzo's shoulders. Time went by slowly from that point on, Goku's cries subsiding slowly, Sanzo's eyes on Goku, and their foreheads never leaving each other's. When Goku's tears finally stopped, he whispered tiredly to Sanzo, "You saved me too..." 

Sanzo moved slightly. "What?" 

Goku looked into Sanzo's eyes and whispered, "You saved me too...You're my life, Sanzo. Loosing you would have resembled my death...that's why..." He paused, gave Sanzo a long, sweet kiss, backed up, and whispered, "You saved me by staying alive." 

Sanzo felt as if the air left his system. He stared back at Goku in wonder, his heart rate speeding up to an unnaturally fast rate. But he didn't care. What Goku said...Sounded so perfect. I sounded so _true_, as if it came from the bottom of his heart and soul. Sanzo felt his heart go out all the more towards the young boy in front of him, and knew that he would never regret his decision for falling in love with Goku. 

Quietly, he lifted cupped Goku's face in his hands and gave the saru a mind-blowing kiss. His lips traced the outer-lip of Goku before plunging into the wet cavern, his slow and skilled strokes making Goku whimper and moan. Sanzo played with Goku's tongue, seducing it to follow him back into his mouth. 

Goku didn't need a lot of seduction. Grasping Sanzo's head, he lifted his body up, sat on Sanzo's lap, and kissed the blonde as passionately as he can, angling his head to one side as his mouth devoured the monk's. He tore Sanzo's vest open, threw it on the floor, and started unbuttoning the shirt. When that too was gone, he released Sanzo's mouth and sucked on the joint where Sanzo's neck and shoulder connected. 

Sanzo gave a loud moan. Who would have thought that this innocent boy who was locked up in a cave for 500 years was so skillful? Sanzo didn't plan on staying idle either. He dragged Goku's head up, hearing the saru's groans of protests, but those groans quickly turned into moans when Sanzo kissed him hard. Goku wrapped his arms around Sanzo's shoulder, trying to gain leverage in his position. By doing that, his hips brushed up against Sanzo's growing erection. Sanzo couldn't wait. He tore Goku's shirt in half, threw the cloak on the floor, and attacked Goku's chest. 

Goku buckled at that action and threw his head back, his cry ringing in Sanzo's ear...and that was all Sanzo could remember before his lustful nature took over. 

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Sanzo shook his head and stared down at Goku. _I was his first...as he was mine._ At this thought, Sanzo could tell that his smile was widening and becoming tenderer. He knew that Gojyo was going to make fun of his being too 'smiley', but he didn't care at the moment. Nothing could make him worry about anything. He finally had Goku in his arms, and he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. 

He looked at the clock, noted that it was almost dinnertime, and decided to get a few more minutes of sleep before he and Goku met Hakkai and Gojyo. He buried his nose in Goku's hair, kissed the top, and murmured as sleep took over, "I love you..." Then, he fell asleep with his arms wrapped possessively around Goku's warm chest, his own chest pressed up against the curve of the saru's back. 

What he didn't see was that Goku smiled lovingly in his sleep and murmured back just as softly, "I love you too..." And with that, he moved slightly and wrapped his fingers around Sanzo's hand, making Sanzo smile in his sleep and squeeze Goku's fingers back. 

Everything was perfect. 

**TBC**

Camry: *Blush* Heh...hehehe... Ummm... Yay! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^ Gah! This chapter is soooo cheesy! Kya!!...Hmmm, but hey, this _is_ a ROMANCE fic, generally, so I had to put it in. ^_^ Haha! See Ruishi? It wasn't sooo bad...well, sorta. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys. Hope you also REVIEW this one! Ja ne! KYA!!!!! 


	5. Memories Built On Fragile Hearts

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Chapter Five: Memories Built On Fragile Hearts**

Kanzeon Bosatsu silently went inside her room, all her senses keen on listening and not creating any sound. She knew that word must have reached 'his' ears, and at the moment, she was too tired to defend herself. She snorted at that as she made her way towards the bed. Defending one's self was something she found rather degrading, especially since the 2 that she wanted to defend were as good as dead- 

"I see that you have finally returned, Kanzeon Bosatsu." 

Kanzeon stiffened at that voice, and in a snap, light flooded in her room. She saw around 50 guards or so at all four corners of her room, their weapons aimed solely at her, their faces masked with indifference. Li Touten stood behind her, his lips curved up to form a wide sneer that always set Kanzeon's stomach to drop. Struggling to remain clam despite the situation she was in, she place her hands on her hips and retorted with a smile on her face, "Well, well, a special greeting all for me?" She looked at the person in front of her and narrowed her eyes, "You didn't have to... Nataku." 

Nataku's dead-like eyes stared at her impassively as she said that to him with venom lacing each word. He knew that Kanzeon was his closest ally and companion, but after what she had done... His aura momentarily turned bright red, indicating he was mad, as he said in a low voice, "You have interrupted what was meant to be, Kanzeon Bosatsu. For that, you are henceforth stripped of your title and will be executed by sunrise in 4 days. What you have done has not only angered me, but Heaven in general." 

Kanzeon chuckled. "And _that's_ why you are so unhappy? Hah! Put a little spice in your life, Nataku. I just gave Goku's so-called fate a little turn. Besides, you don't know if the result will change or not anyway, so why are you so worried?" 

He didn't look too happy with her answer. He mentally said sorry to her, then with a snap of his fingers, 10 guards surged forward and pushed Kanzeon to the ground. Her cry of pain didn't stir any emotion in him, but when she looked up at him while the guards were securing her shackles, she grounded out, "I swear, Nataku! You're selfishness will end now! He will never be yours, just as he never belonged to you 500 years ago! Do you hear me?!" The guards dragged her up and pushed her out of the room, her cries splitting the night sky. "You'll never get his heart! It had always been to **MY** Konzen, not you!!!" With that last statement, everything was silent. 

Nataku lifted his gaze up at the area where Kanzeon once stood. _You're wrong, Kanzeon...I'll definitely make him mine._ He looked up at the sky outside the window and smiled softly as the sight of the boy he loved overlapped the face of the moon. With a soft sigh, he whispered the name of the boy he has loved and yearned for all these years, not caring that his father watched him the entire time. 

"Goku." 

* * * * * * 

Goku opened his eyes slowly, wondering who was calling him. He was underwater again, the same setting, the same fish, the same coolness. He was not naked, though. He had on a plain, white shirt, khaki pants, and... Confused, he lifted his hands up and stared at the chains that covered his wrists. He looked down and noticed that his ankles had a pair, too. _What the...?_ Then, he felt something brush up against his cheek, and when he turned, his eyes widened at the sight of long hair, _his_ hair, floating languidly beside his face. He held it carefully, his eyes wide. "How..." 

_"Son Goku..."_

Goku looked up from his hair and stared at the girl floating in front of him, her body covered with a short, white dress as her long, chestnut-brown hair was braided away from her heart-shaped face. As Goku stared at her, recognition suddenly dawned upon him. It was **her**. _She_ was the angel he had met before, only this time, she had no wings, no shining, light, no orb- 

The orb...Goku tried to get closer to her as he asked, "The orb...what did you mean when you said that only I knew where it was and who to use it for?" 

The girl gave him a small smile, took his hand into hers, and whispered in a child-like voice, _"It is time."_

"Wh-what are you talking about-?" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as the same blinding light exploded from her body, rendering him blind as warm air brushed up against his body. He felt himself fall, her grasp on his hand slipping, and he kept falling and falling, his feet not touching anything, his body defying the law of gravity... He pushed against a strange force that suddenly appeared and had pressed itself against his throat. His eyes remained shut, but then, he heard her again. 

She sounded scared, but at the same time, determined. _"Go, Son Goku... And remember what happened in the past."_ Silence followed after that. 

Worried, Goku called out, but no sound came out. He tried again, but nothing came out. Shocked, he opened his eyes as his hands wrapped around his neck- 

"Oi." 

Shocked, Goku fell back and landed on the floor hard. He winced as pain shot up from his backside as he tried to ease the pain. He looked up at the bed and glared, wondering why it was set so high, and the floor just happened to be made out of marble... 

Marble? Bed? Stunned, Goku released his hold from his back and his eyes roamed around his area. He wasn't mistaken. He _was_ in a room, and not just any room, at that. The sun had an unnatural shine, making everything seem so bright. The room looked so big, and it had a peach color to it, which matched the drapes and linings of the bed. The floor was made out of marble, true, but a carpet covered it. Strange paintings and signs hung from the walls, none of which Goku recognized or understood. He looked at himself, and saw that he still had the same long hair and clothing as before. His eyebrows furrowed. _What's going on?_

"Oi, saru." 

Goku looked up, wondering who called him that, but when his eyes saw the person standing on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes became frozen. _No...way..._

"Sanzo...?" 

It was the only thing he could come up with. The young man in the purple garment looked like Sanzo, what with the sour expression, sleek body and amethyst eyes. The only thing that was different was the long hair tied back in a ponytail. Cautiously, Goku stood up and gaped like a fish, his eyes going up and down the blonde's figure. 

The guy blushed, but retained his glare. "What the hell is wrong with you, saru? Let's go, already." He turned and started walking towards the door. 

Goku blinked. "Uh...Sanzo?" 

The guy stopped short and looked back at Goku, an unreadable expression on his face. "Sanzo?" 

Goku gave the guy a confused look, but that was all he managed before two guys entered the room, one rather drunk while the other tried to control the drunks movement. Goku couldn't believe his eyes! Hakkai and Gojyo looked really WEIRD! Hakkai had long hair and a lab gown, while Gojyo had short, and he meant _really_ short hair and an outfit that looked like... actually, he didn't know how to describe it, but it looked weird. All three of them looked weird. And when the drunken redhead opened his mouth, Goku hung on to every word. 

"Ne, Konzen! *hic* Hurry up and get out here! It's your party *hic* after all... Don't want to miss it, *hic* right?" 

Konzen snorted. "You're already drunk, Kenren." 

Kenren gave a loud laugh and slapped Konzen on the back. "Yeah, well, take advantage of the opportunity, right?! Hahahaha!" He turned towards the other man and jumped on him, his nose nuzzling the side of the other man's neck as he slurred out, "Hey Tenpou, darling, let's drink some more!" 

Tenpou groaned. "I think you had enough." 

"What?! I just started!" 

"No, I'm not going to be responsible for you when you fall asleep on the ground later." 

"Awwww...party pooper!" 

Konzen looked back, noticed the too-quiet Goku, and inquired, "Oi, Goku. What's wrong?" 

"Eh?" Goku snapped out of his trance and stared up at the blonde. He didn't know what to do or say. Where was he? Who were these people? The blonde, Konzen, looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. All of them...they all looked and felt familiar...as if he had been here and actually KNOW these people. Noticing that all three were staring at him now, he bit his lip and replied, "Uh...Nothing. Just...thinking about...food?" 

Kenren laughed at that and stumbled towards Goku. Goku stiffened at first, but when he felt Kenren ruffle his hair playfully, he relaxed slightly. Kenren didn't seem to notice. "Mataku! Up to this very moment, all you can think about is _food_! Man, Konzen, are you ever going to have hungry guests tonight once Goku sees all the food!" 

Konzen snorted and turned away. "Whatever. Let's go." 

And so the party began. 

Goku didn't have any choice but to go through it all with a smile, though strained, plastered on his face, and talk to all these people around him. He noticed the Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou were all giving him strange looks, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know where he was, he had no idea who these people were and what his relationship to them were, nor did he know if he should be noisy and rude. It was all so confusing. He usually would be bursting out with all sorts of questions and running around like a chicken who'd lost its head, but the thing is...he was in a situation where 3 guys resembled his 3 companions and it was the party of the Sanzo-look-alike. 

The past...the girl said a while ago that it was time for him to remember the past. Did that mean he was actually _in_ the past, living the life this Goku led? Suddenly tired, he got up from the floor and went out, his face softening at the sight of cherry blossom tree's lined up in front of him. He shut the sliding door and walked out, his feet making contact with the soft, grass. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the soft petals brush against his face and the cool breeze play with his hair. He breathed in deeply, the face of Sanzo floating into his vision. He smiled. 

"What are you doing out here, saru?" 

Goku's eyes snapped open at the voice and turned around to face Konzen. He looked up a the blond haired man and offered a small shrug. "Nothing." 

Konzen narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I just felt hot, and decided to get some fresh air." He paused for a while, then said shyly, "Ne, Konzen...atashi...anata wa no aishiteru." _Huh?! I love you?! Where'd did that come from?!_ Goku didn't know why, but it was as if someone pushed those words out of his mouth. Suddenly, he noticed that Konzen's eyes were assessing his face too boldly. Goku blushed and turned to look at the tree, but his head was stopped by two, satin-like hands. He gasped, but didn't say anything as Konzen brought his face to stare at his own. In his mind, the name 'Sanzo' kept ringing in his ears, but he felt that he shouldn't do anything to stop Konzen, either. He settled for waiting. 

Konzen looked into Goku's eyes and sighed. "If only..." He leaned in. "...your heart..." Closer. "...belonged to me..." Closer. "...sooner." So close. 

Goku blushed and closed his eyes, his hands balled up into fists- 

And felt something hard hit the side of his face. Gasping at the pain, he fell to the floor, holding his cheek, but then, arms grabbed his body and brought it in an upright. He struggled against the people holding him, but there were too many, as if they expected Goku to have _this_ much power. Goku looked at Konzen and saw that these guards handled him in the exact same way. Goku wondered what was happening. The laughter inside was gone, replaced with an eerie silence that came unnatural to Goku's ears. Wanting to break that silence, he struggled hard and shouted, "What's happening here?! Let me go!" 

"I can't do that, Goku." 

Goku snapped his head towards the sound of that voice, saw the owner, and felt pain course through his body. His knees buckled underneath his weight as the pain slowly subsided. He looked up again, but the person in front of him still stood in front of him. 

A young boy...around his age, covered in robes so long and thick, Goku could hardly see any body part besides his head. His dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun as his golden eyes stared at Goku. 

Goku knew him. For some reason, his mind remembered him, and in a confused voice, he said the name. "Nataku." 

The boy gave him a sad look, shook his head, and turned his hard gaze towards Konzen. "God and I have heard of your little attraction towards your _pet_ here. Also, you and your friends have been against God's way of ruling and leadership for such a long time that it was only a matter of time before it came to this. These are major offenses, and as punishment, you will be executed tomorrow morning at 8. You're allies, Kenren Taisho and Tenpou Gensui, will also suffer the same fate." He stopped for a while, then, as if he just remembered, he said tonelessly, "Oh, and Happy Birthday." 

Goku was shocked! How could this boy no younger than he was do such a thing?! No! It shouldn't be! He struggled even more against the guards, tears forming in his eyes. "Matte! Don't do anything to him! Onegai!" 

Konzen stopped walking and snarled at Nataku, "Do whatever you want with me, but what will you do with Goku?" 

Nataku raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you have the right to know." 

The guards pulled and forced Konzen away from the scene, Goku trying to reach and make his way towards the blonde, but to no avail. Slumping in the arms of the guards, he breathed in and out, trying not to cry at this very moment. They were going to kill Konzen...and he couldn't do anything. 

Suddenly, he felt the floor beneath his feet change from soft to hard. His arms were pulled up and his body was arched in a strange manner. His wrists were shackled above his head, and when Goku lifted his eyes, he was in some sort of dungeon, chained to the wall. He tried to break free, but the chains were so sturdy. Biting his lip, he wondered aloud, "Where...am I?" 

"In the dungeons, of course." 

Goku looked up and gasped, red filling his eyes at the sight of the woman who almost killed Sanzo. "Omae!" 

Kanzeon looked amused. "Sou, me. Anyway, you have a special guest. Don't make a lot of noise." 

Goku barred his teeth at her, wanting to be free of the chains so that he could strangle _her_ to death, but at the sound of another set of footsteps, he turned around and saw Nataku, his body illuminated by the moonlight. Heaving at the sudden pain in his chest, he tore at the chains and grounded out, "Get out! Get out of here right now!" He didn't think he had ever been in a situation this vexing, wherein the two people he wanted to kill were so close, yet so far. 

Nataku's eyes flashed with fear, but he stood there, his lips quivering slightly. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I know you must hate me after what had happened in the garden and all that came out of my mouth, but it was all just an act. I fought with God as hard as I could after my father brought the matter up, but...when God heard about Konzen's feelings for you-" 

"I don't give a damn for your excuses! You're executing a good man!" 

Nataku shut his eyes. "Yes, I know that...and I'm sorry that I can't do anything about it. He and his allies have been against God for the longest time that he considered them a threat. I couldn't do anything to counter that." A tear slid down the side of his face as he whispered, "Forgive me..." 

Goku stared, unsure of what to do, but suddenly, he saw the scenery change again. He was standing outside, the light hurting his eyesight. When he managed to refocus his eyes, he observed that he was surrounded by countless numbers of guards, all who had a weapon aimed directly at his head. Turning his head to the right, he looked up and gasped as he saw Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou, and a few other men, all on a stage, their wrists chained to this beam hanging above their heads. Goku shook his head as his hands covered his mouth. _No...please no..._

Men came forward, holding jagged-looking swords to their sides, and the people around the area started cheering, shouting encouragements and snide remarks. Goku looked left and right, wondering how all these people could allow such a thing to happen. He turned his eyes back, wanting to tell Konzen that he should make a run for it, but the words died in his mouth. Konzen was looking back at him, and with a smile, seeing that he had Goku's attention, he mouthed three words. 

_I love you..._

With that, the men lifted their swords towards the sky, brought them down, and Goku's vision was covered with red. 

**TBC**

Camry: Wai!!!! Another chapter done! ^_^ Hehe~ Anyway, good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm really inspired to write that I can bring out one chapter everyday! The bad news...I have homework to do. ^_^ But alas! Don't fret! I'll try my best to bring out one chapter each day, but if a chapter doesn't come out, that means homework has tied me down. Another reason is that starting next week, I'm going back to school, so I won't be able to update until Friday and not on Mondays to Thursday. Hmmm...oh well. Anyway, please REVIEW! Thanks! 


	6. Come Back To Me

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Chapter Six: Come Back To Me**

_I love you..._

Goku screamed in despair as blood filled his vision. He surged forward, knowing that he was too late to save Konzen and the rest, but he had to get to them. He didn't want them to die that way, without knowing that there was someone crying and mourning for them among the crowd roaring with pleasure at what had just happened. He felt the guards jabbing their weapons at his head and stomach, but he rushed on blindly, pushing away those who were in his way. He jumped on the stage, grabbed Konzen's head and screamed his name over and over again, hoping that the blonde was still conscious. He shook Konzen a few times, tears streaming down his face. "Onegai...open your eyes, Konzen! Open them..." 

As if hearing his plea, Konzen's eyes slowly opened, but there was nothing in them. There was no light, no emotion, nothing. It was as if he was staring off into the darkness without a choice. 

Goku wept even more at this, drawing the bloody body closer to his chest, wishing that if this happened in his past life, it was all just a nightmare. His sobs racked his body, his arms shaking hard as he sobbed louder and louder. When he buried his head into Konzen's shoulder, he felt a gentle pressure on his head, looked up, and saw Konzen's hand moving down from his head to wipe away the tears that were blurring Goku's sight. 

Konzen smiled softly, and even though he couldn't see, he whispered, "I wish...I told you...what I felt...a long time ago..." 

Goku shook his head hard. "NO! Don't talk now! Please!" 

Konzen smiled, coughed out blood at the effort, but he still continued. "Don't blame Nataku...He was only doing his job...and I'm grateful that he'll...be the one...to take care of...you in my place." Another bloody cough, then softer, "He tried...to save us...but it was too late...Goku...I did not survive...but at least...I managed to save you...from suffering the...same fate..." 

Goku cried in pain. "Please...stop it...I forgive Nataku, okay? Is that what you want to know? I forgive him. And I love you...I love you so much. I'll love you forever..." Goku didn't know where that came from again, but it was as if something pushed it out of his mouth. He was beyond reason, so he didn't care where those words came from. All he had in his mind now was to stop Konzen from talking, to stop his pain. 

The blonde smiled serenely and said, "I love you too...ever since I met you...and for all eternity..." He reached up and caressed Goku's face, as if memorizing every line, every detail. 

Goku closed his eyes and cried softly, realizing that if his past was _this_ depressing, even he didn't want to remember it. He place one hand over Konzen's wanting this moment to last forever, but when he felt Konzen's body slump against his, his hand falling from the side of his face, he knew that Konzen was gone. He opened his eyes, looked at Konzen's face, and felt stunned. 

Konzen was smiling. 

He was smiling as if he didn't regret anything now, as if he was free of all pain and sufferings. Goku stared at him for a while, then, he felt all the stress catch up with him, and as he traced Konzen's lips with his finger, darkness swallowed him. 

"Goku...Goku..." 

Goku opened his eyes, noted that he was on a bed, but instead of being _on_ the bed, he was floating. Realizing that that the _real_ past Goku was lying on the bed, he decided to stare at the things that will take place. It seems that from this point on, he was only meant to witness the past, not live it. He was okay with the idea. After what had happened a while ago, he was in no mood to cry again. 

**[Note: From this point on, it's based on the PAST Goku's point of view. ^_^]**

Goku moved his eyes to Nataku, who stood at the side of his bed. He closed his eyes again, wanting to be alone. Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou were dead...he didn't want to converse with anyone just yet. 

Nataku bit his lip, sat on the bed, and brushed Goku's hair away from his eyes. "Please...Goku...talk to me...It's been a week now. You haven't eaten, gone out, anything. Please...say something..." 

_Go away...I forgave you already, so please...leave me alone._ Goku made no move. A week? It's been that long already? How time flies. 

Nataku leaned in, his patience gone, as he shook Goku hard by the arms. "Snap out of it, Goku! He's gone! They're gone! _I'm_ here! Talk to me! Make use of my presence!" 

Goku kept still. 

Nataku's hold became limp, but he didn't release Goku's arms. He place his face on Goku's chest, stayed there for a while, then, Goku felt something warm trickling down the side of his chest. Nataku lifted his head, and Goku stared back impassively at the tears the God shed for him. In a softer, hurting voice, Nataku pleaded, "Please...talk to me...I love you, you know. I love you so much...I care for you. I-" 

"Urusai..." 

Nataku drew back in surprise at the cold eyes that were once filled with happiness. He remained still as Goku sat up, the bed sheet falling to the bed as Goku glared at Nataku. Nataku swallowed. He hoped to get a reaction out of the boy, but he never expected this reaction. "Goku..." 

Goku looked away and whispered, "I love Konzen. I will love him until the day I die. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll ever love you back." 

Nataku was hurt as he stood up. "But, Goku... 

Goku burst out angrily, "Can't you get it through your shitty head?! I told you, I _DON'T_ LOVE YOU! I LOVE **KONZEN**! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU, so just get out! Get out and leave me ALONE!!" 

At that point, Nataku's eyes became dull and emotionless, as if the answer Goku just gave him was equivalent to dying. He stared at Goku, his lips quivering from wanting to cry out at the harsh rejection. His hands were balled into fists, his body shaking with the effort to remain standing. Finally, he turned away, bowed his head, and exited the room, knowing that he had lost the battle against a dead person. 

**[Note: From this point on, it's based on the PRESENT Goku's point of view. ^_^]**

Everything from Goku's point of view suddenly became blurry. Time sped up, and all he could do was watch in silence. He saw Nataku sitting on his chair with a dead-like expression as other Gods surrounded him, shouting in his to do this and that, to fight this person, saying he was the 'Killing Puppet', saying that he was a Fighting God, but Nataku never said anything back. He remained silent and still, staring into nothing. 

Li Touten was so furious, he slapped his own son how many times, but still, Nataku remained impassive. Then, he shouted at the Gods that Goku did this to Nataku, that Goku was the reason for this entire mess. Goku was the reason why Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou went against God and had to be killed in the end, Goku was the heretic from Earth...It was all Goku's fault! At that point, many officials brought the past Goku in front of God and asked that he be killed just like his companions. Goku made no sound. He couldn't understand or hear anything they were saying. He was still in his own world. 

Nataku heard, however. He calmly stood up from his seat, walked all the way towards God's court, burst through the door and walked up to God. When God asked him what he wanted, he said in a monotone voice that instead of killing Goku, erase his memories and lock him up in a mountain on Earth. God doubted this suggestion, asking why Nataku wanted this to be done to the boy. Nataku bit out that he had no feelings for the boy, whatsoever, but he didn't want to shed any more blood in Heaven. It was pointless if they were to kill someone who was no threat to Heaven since he doesn't have any will in his body to even _think_. 

God thought it over, looking from Nataku's calm face to Li Touten's enraged one. Finally coming up with a decision, he chose Nataku's side. Nataku didn't look pleased, even though he won over his father, because in a sense, he lost. He watched with unchanging eyes as God chanted a spell, his eyes fixed on Goku. When Goku's entire body slumped to the floor, all pain erased from his sleeping face, Nataku knew that everything was erased. He watched when the guards brought Goku's body to Earth, watched as they locked him inside a mountain, he watched when Goku opened his innocent, golden eyes, and he watched Goku stare at the sun... 

The present Goku in turn, was watching Nataku the entire time. He suddenly felt sorry for Nataku. He continued to sit there in his chair, unmoving, his eyes fixed on the pond before his eyes that was centered on Goku. Goku reached out, wanting to comfort Nataku, but then, everything turned black, and in a snap, Goku saw blinding light invade his eyesight. 

* * * * * * 

Goku sat up from the bed quickly, his body covered with sweat as tears streamed down his face. His arms reached out for something, but when didn't grab anything, he started to panic, his heart rate beating faster and faster, his chest heaving with difficulty. His body was shaking so hard, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that he had to get to _him_, to help him, to say sorry to him for what he did, to- 

"GOKU!" 

That voice...that voice cut through his foggy mind so fast that Goku was stunned. His vision began to lose its haziness, and when he came to, he was staring at Sanzo's, his hands grasping Goku's arms. He was wearing a towel, the piece of cloth riding low that it covered his private part, but left the upper half bare. Goku stared, his mind registering that he was back in the present, and that this was Sanzo, not Konzen. Sanzo... 

Sanzo cupped Goku's cheek, his hair still wet and messy. "What? What's wrong?" 

Suddenly feeling emotionally drained, Goku threw his body to Sanzo's and cried hard, his arms hugging the monks neck so tight as parts of his past flew before his eyes; Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou's death, his rejection towards Nataku, Nataku's suffering...He held on tight to Sanzo, wishing that the cold in his body to be replaced by Sanzo's warmth. 

Sanzo winced at the pressure Goku applied to his neck. Hakkai came in a while ago to heal the wounds, but they were still sore. It was 10 pm, already. Sano had left the saru around 2 hours ago to eat, and since the saru didn't wake up and go down to eat, Sanzo took the food up. When, still, Goku didn't wake up, Sanzo decided to take a bath, but when he came out...Sanzo's didn't know that something that could scare your lover to death would also affect him this much. 

Feeling his lover cry harder, Sanzo didn't do anything else but stay silent and comfort Goku, stroking the shaking back gently as he whispered sweet nothings in the saru's ear. It took some time, but when Goku finally stopped crying and fell unconscious in his arms, Sanzo was grateful that the tears had finally ended. He place Goku back under the bed sheets, and after drying himself briskly, he joined Goku, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover's waist. He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't make Goku disappear from his sight again. 

Whatever Goku had seen in his dream had frightened him... 

...And Sanzo intended to be there when Goku needed someone to cry on. 

**TBC**

Camry: Gah! So much homework! ^_^ Well, here's the chapter! Hope you like it! This is my version on what might have happened in the past. Of course, it's just my imagination. ^_^ Hehe! Anyway, please REVIEW! Thank you! Sorry for the wrong grammar or word usage throughout the story. Don't really have the time to check for it, you see. ^_^ Hope it didn't bother you that much. 


	7. Cherishing A Moment

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Chapter Seven: Cherishing A Moment**

"SANZO!!! GOKU!!!!" 

The pair woke up from their slumber and watched with amused eyes as Gojyo and Hakkai burst into their room, wearing nothing but a sheet around their body. Sanzo knew that there was some sort of attraction between the two from the moment they met, so he wasn't too surprised with the picture they presented. Goku, however, looked like he was swimming in the ocean like a fish, his mouth opening and closing while his eyes widened to the size of plate saucers. Seeing that his lover was in no condition to speak, Sanzo took the responsibility unto himself and asked with a cool look, "What the hell do you guys want? We're trying to get some sleep here." 

Gojyo was currently blushing like nuts when he noticed that Goku and Sanzo were naked underneath the sheet covering their bodies, so he couldn't say anything. Hakkai, however, shouted, "It's GYUMAOU! He's back!" 

Sanzo stood up straight at that, his arms around Goku tightening their hold. "What?" 

Hakkai came closer. "The manager of the inn told us, which is why we are in this - uh - state, at the moment. We warned him not to burst in on you guys, knowing that you'd most likely be in the same situation we were in-" 

"That aside, Hakkai." Sanzo interrupted. "Where's Gyumaou right now?" 

Hakkai looked like he was ready to faint as he answered, "Coming straight at us." 

Sanzo cursed angrily under his breath, his hold on Goku loosening. Goku's head plopped down on Sanzo's warm chest and he stayed there, his mind still in the foggy state. He closed his eyes as Sanzo continued to speak to Hakkai, gathering all the information that was available, when Goku heard someone whisper, 

_"Son Goku..."_

Surprised, he opened his eyes and stared in shock at the angel in front of him. She was right beside Sanzo, but it was as if Sanzo couldn't see her. None of his companions could. Goku didn't move from his position, his body too tired and his mind too dazed. 

The angel came forward and touched Goku's cheek, a tear making its way down her cheek. She shook her head and thought mentally into his head, _I'm so sorry...I wanted to make you understand, but my time is up..._

_What are you saying?_ Goku thought back. 

Looking as if the girl wanted to cry even more at his reply, Goku felt his heart go out to her. She was suffering, but he didn't know what she was suffering from. Then, right in front of his eyes, the girl **changed**. There was no other way to describe it. Her face matured, her body grew, her hair color changed, and before Goku knew it, an entirely different woman stood in front of him. She had shiny black hair, pale skin, a white garment on...and amethyst eyes. Suddenly, Goku recognized her. How could he not? She was the one who almost killed Sanzo. She was present in the dungeon in his past... 

Kanzeon Bosatsu. 

He gaped at her. Kanzeon seemed to know the reason for his shock, but didn't smirk. Instead, tears fell form her eyes as she whispered, "Yes. It was I all along. I have been sending you those images of me and the orb, but believe me, if only Nataku wasn't watching my every move, I could have explained it more clearly-" 

"Nataku?" Goku stared at the Goddess. Then, he said, "You're against Nataku? But in the past, when Konzen and the rest were about to be executed, you were with him." 

Kanzeon was momentarily shocked, "How'd you know? How'd you know that?" 

"I saw my past. Rather, I lived a small part of it for a while." 

"How?! How'd you see the past?" 

She looked really confused. Goku sighed, knowing that he should make her pay by almost killing Sanzo, but he couldn't. "When I slept this afternoon." 

"Slept..." She stared at nothing for a while, then looked back at Goku, her face masked with doubt. "That can't be." 

Goku was insulted. "You think I'm lying?" 

"No, no...It's just..." Annoyed, he ran her hand through her hair and said softly, "Nataku is the only one in Heaven who has the power to send the past to a person such as yourself this easily." 

Goku shrugged. "So what if Nataku sent it to me? I owe my life to him, don't I?" 

Kanzeon looked shocked. "OWE?!" 

Goku was confused again at her expression. It was as if he was in the presence of a deranged being. He continued cautiously. "I'm saying that in the past, I turned him down. His love, that is. He lost hope in everything, but in the end, he still managed to save me from being killed by suggesting to God that he just erase my memories. I owe him my life. He tried so hard to save Konzen and the rest, but in the end-" 

"SHUT UP!!" 

Goku shrank back, noticing that Kanzeon's eyes were burning with so much hate that her aura was flowing out of her body. 

She seethed with rage as she grounded out, "True, I sided with Nataku at the start, but when I overheard his father talking to his companion about how his son acted so well that he gained my trust, I was enraged. I tried to stop the killing, but they locked me up and didn't release me for a month and a half. I couldn't save him...I couldn't save my own nephew. Then, when I heard that _you_ were sent back to Earth with your memories erased, I knew exactly what Nataku's intentions were." She pointed a finger at Goku. "He wanted-" 

But she didn't get to continue. Her entire body was suddenly engulfed with fire that Goku jumped back in surprise. She screamed in agony, each sound sending cold streaks up Goku's spine. He wanted to save her, but when he tried to get close, the fire strengthened, making Kanzeon scream more. Goku fell back. Kanzeon held her body together, fighting against the pain, as she shouted to Goku, "Don't be fooled by Nataku! That's why I had to hurt Sanzo before. It was to make your emotions come out, otherwise-ah!" Tears were streaming down her face as the fire strengthened. "You would die again..." Then, before Goku could say anything, Kanzeon disappeared. 

Goku breathed in and out rapidly, his heart ramming against his rib cage as he looked at where the Goddess once stood. Then, when he came to, he saw that all 3 of his companions were staring at him in an odd manner. Feeling drained, he asked tiredly, "What?" 

Gojyo swallowed. "Goku...omae..." 

"Nani?" 

"You were...glowing." Hakkai finished. 

"So?" Goku didn't get it. So what if he was glowing a while ago? He looked up at Sanzo. "What's wrong with that, Sanzo?" 

Sanzo looked disturbed, but nonetheless, he answered. "Goku...when someone glows the way you just did when you fazed out..." 

"Yeah?" 

Sanzo blinked. "You have to be a God to emit that much power." 

Goku nodded. "And I am one. So?" 

Silence. 

Then, 

"NANI?!" Hakkai and Gojyo shouted as Sanzo stood stunned. 

Goku sighed as he repeated, "I am a _God_." 

Silence again. 

Then, Sanzo came forward to grasp his arms. Goku looked up at the blonde, wondering what was wrong if he was a God. Sanzo stared at him and asked, "What do you mean by that, Goku?" 

Goku shrugged. "When I was asleep, I saw my past. Actually, I lived it...And I realized that I was in Heaven, together with the other great Gods. I mean...doesn't that make me one too?" 

Sanzo looked confused. 

Hakkai looked as if he wanted to ask more questions, but gasped instead when he looked outside. "Minna! Look!" They all turned and felt their eyes bulge out of their eyes at the sight of fire and a huge monster with blood-red eyes making its way towards them, the screams of the villagers echoing throughout the area. Gyumaou stopped for a while, looked at the left side of the area, and in a blink, the area blew up, destroying everyone and everything within the vicinity. Hakkai swallowed. "Oh my God..." 

Sanzo shook his head and shouted, "Get dressed! We'll talk about this later!" 

Everyone agreed and started changing. When they were all ready, Hakuryu shot off Hakkai's shoulder and transformed into a jeep. Everyone jumped in the vehicle and rode off towards Gyumaou, their hearts beating fast. True, all of them had wished that the day they would face Gyumaou would come at last, but now...Just by looking at how strong and powerful the demon was, they couldn't help but feel...scared. Especially Goku. He had just told Sanzo that he had loved the blonde and he didn't want to die just yet. He wanted to spend more time with the monk... 

Sanzo, seeming to feel how tense Goku was, turned in his seat to give Goku the most mind-blowing kiss they've ever shared. When they drew back, Sanzo said possessively, "Don't you dare die on me." 

Goku smiled, tears pricking his eyes. "Hai!" 

Gojyo weaved his arms around Hakkai and gave the green-eyed man a loving kiss as he murmured against his lips. "I love you, so don't give up." 

Hakkai kissed Gojyo back and murmured, "You do the same." 

Goku smiled. Everyone...everyone had love in their hearts and mind. At first, he thought that if he were to witness something like this, he'd be coughing like nuts or making gross sounds. He wasn't much of a cheesy person, more so, he wasn't one who thought of love so much, but now...He smiled and looped his arms around Sanzo's neck. When Sanzo gave him a chaste kiss he smiled even more. He wished that this moment would stand still. A moment where everyone was cherishing the love they had for one another and saying the truth to each other. It was a rare and beautiful moment... 

But the moment couldn't last. They all knew that. They all looked up at the enemy they were going to fight, stopped a few kilometers away from the monster and got off Hakuryu, their weapons poised and their body taut. They all had serious expressions on their faces, but none of them moved. They remain silent. 

Finally, Sanzo looked at all of them, his eyes lingering on Goku, as he said, "Let's go." 

"Aa." Everyone answered. 

Sanzo took a few steps forward, stopped, then addressed them again. "Remember the time I told Rikudo that I didn't consider any of you as my friends?" 

Goku cocked his head to one side. Hakkai blinked. Gojyo arched an eyebrow 

Sanzo grinned softly and tossed over his shoulder, "I lied." 

Goku's face lit up as he hugged Sanzo around the waist, laughing happily on the blonde's chest. Hakkai smiled that smile of his as Gojyo shook his head. "He just _had_ to say that, didn't he? Geez, it's like a drama line or something." 

Sanzo snorted. "Urusai." 

Hakkai smiled and looped his arm around Gojyo. "Hey, it was a sweet drama line." 

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at Hakkai. "I'll kill you." 

Goku laughed and commented for everyone to hear, "Demo, drama line or not, I still thought that it was way cool." 

Sanzo looked down at Goku with a warm smile. Hakkai scratched his cheek with his finger as Gojyo burst out laughing. He moved closer to the other pair and ruffled Goku's hair playfully. "Kono yaro! You sure know how to make a serious situation disappear with your silly comments!" 

"Nani?! They aren't silly!" 

"Oh? And what are they? Cheesy?" 

"_You're_ the one who's cheesy! Hah! Saying stuff to Hakkai like, 'Oh! Don't die on me, baby!' Hahahahahaha!!!" 

"Urusai, baka saru!" 

"Nandato, kono ero kappa!" 

"You annoying brat!" 

"You're the one that's annoying!" 

"No!" 

"Yes! 

"No!" 

"Yes! 

**"NO!" **

"YES!" 

"URUSAI!!!!!" _WHACK! WHACK!_

"Ite~ Nanitsu na yo?!" 

"Yosh..." 

"'Yosh', ja ne!" 

Hakkai smiled and kissed Gojyo's bump as he watched the pair in front of them argue. "Ah~ Just like the happy times." 

Gojyo rubbed his wound, winced in pain, but smiled afterwards. "Yeah, well...we don't know when we'll be able to enjoy another moment such as this, so we should cherish it." 

Hakkai smiled and nodded. "Sou desu." Hakkai looked at Gyumaou, saw that the others were doing the same, and murmured, "But now, I think it's time to face the music." And he was certain everyone agreed with him. Gyumaou had it's red eyes locked on them and solely them, his breathing irregular and his mouth foaming. The Sanzo-ikkou knew that they were in for a battle that may very well decide their fate and the fate of the world...But they weren't that scared. 

Because, at that very moment, they all had faith in their hearts. 

**TBC**

Camry: Ah! Done! ^_^ You like? If you do, please REVIEW! Ummm...I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that this is the second to the last chapter. (Awwww...) The good news is that the last chapter will be out tomorrow - I think - and it will be longer than all the others combined, maybe 2 or 3 chapters crammed into one. ^_^ Sorry that I had to end this story early, but I have to go back to school this Monday, and I need to be focused on my studies...so there! ^_^ Thanks for all those who reviewed! I love ya guys! 


	8. To Love And Be Loved In Return

Title: Journey To His Heart   
Author: Camry Maxwell   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo (main)   
Disclaimers: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and setting don't belong to me. ^_^ 

**Journey To His Heart  
Epilogue: To Love And Be Loved In Return**

Kougaiji, Yaone, Lirin and Dokugakuji all stared at the Sanzo-ikkou from where they stood, their expressions unreadable. They had all known that this day would come, but now that they were ordered to _destroy_ the Sanzo-ikkou so that Gyumaou's power would keep growing until he was unstoppable, the thought of killing the group that they had shared so many experiences with was hard. Each of them was going to fight with the person they either respected or loved, and that was a thought they couldn't harbor now. Kougaiji knew that for Yaone, the thought of fighting Hakkai seriously was heart wrenching. Dokugakuji was going to have to kill his own half-brother. Lirin was going to kill the monk who fed her at every opportunity, and Kougaiji...was going to kill Goku. 

At that thought, Kougaiji's blood burned as he balled his hand into a fist, his eyes focused on the brown-haired boy holding his staff. Kougaiji had always considered Goku his main rival since they had met, and the thought of fighting him in this battle were no one would be left standing but the winner was a horrifying but exciting thought. He wanted to defeat Goku...and he wanted to defeat him NOW. 

With a detached and cool voice, Kougaiji addressed his team and murmured, "Ikuzo." 

They all nodded and disappeared. 

* * * * * * 

Sanzo glared at the rampaging God, his hold on his gun pointed directly at the head. When he gave it a shot, the bullet soared through the air and disappeared as Gyumaou's aura, which was made out of fire, grabbed it and destroyed it in mid-air. Sanzo cursed and lowered his gun, muttering, "It seems that the full revival of Gyumaou is almost complete." 

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Full revival?" 

Hakkai nodded. "Sou desu. Gyumaou's power strengthens each time he murders humans, and until he reaches the number required, he will remain this strong. But when he kills the amount needed...It would be like fighting against 100 Gods in one go." 

Gojyo cursed as he place his staff on his shoulder. "Damn it...If Sanzo's bullet can't get through that flaming aura of his, what more us?" 

Sanzo rubbed his head, closed his eyes, then grounded out, "I don't think we have to worry about Gyumaou first though." 

Goku blinked. "Eh? Doshite?" 

Sanzo opened his eyes and looked forward. "'Coz we have company." 

Goku looked forward and felt his blood turn cold at the sight of Kougaiji and his 3 other companions walking towards them with slow, deliberate strides. He place his yoibon in front of him and looked at Sanzo from the corner of his eye. "Ne, Sanzo...If we fight them, doesn't that mean we'll be leaving Gyumaou all alone to kill as much as he wants to? Won't he then become a real God." 

Sanzo looked at his lover with tired eyes and murmured, "Actually, there's another way to go about this, but..." He looked away and shook his head. "No...too risky." 

Goku stared at the blonde for a long time, wondering what he meant. He looked back at the approaching group, then to Gyumaou, his body so big and wide that he topped Godzilla's form by a mile or two. Goku felt sweat slide off the side of his face. _What do I do? What do I do?_

"Goku." 

Surprised at the new voice, everyone turned around and watched with apprehension at the person who was levitated up on air. They all stared, not knowing who he was, but Goku knew. He surged forward and shouted, "Nataku!" 

Nataku smiled softly at Goku. "Konbanwa, Goku." 

Goku smiled at the God with delight, memories of the times they've been friends in Heaven coursing through his mind. He reached out to hold Nataku's outstretched hand, but then, the image of Kanzeon Bosatsu entered his mind. He stopped momentarily and gazed at Nataku with a confused air around him. Hesitantly, he asked, "Nataku, what's going on? Why did Kanzeon say all those things about you betraying Konzen and the others in the past? And what are you doing here?" 

"Kanzeon..." Nataku suddenly had a cold look in his face as he landed on the ground safely and looked at Goku. "She spoke to you?" 

"Aa." Goku answered. Suddenly, he felt the pain emit from his brain. He grasped his head as the world began to tilt to one side. He tried to focus on Nataku, but it was as if knives were digging themselves into his head. He groaned and fell to the ground, vaguely hearing Sanzo call out his name and come close to him. Goku saw red. _What?..._

Nataku shook his head slowly and murmured, "Let's talk later, Goku. Gyumaou's _fully_ revived now, and I need you to turn into your other form." 

_Other form?_ Goku felt Sanzo hold him, his fingers digging into his arms as visions started flying before his eyes. Then, he saw one wherein he had long hair, a serious face, and weird clothes. He understood now...He understood the alternative Sanzo was talking about. 

To turn into the Great Sage Equal of Heaven. 

At that, Goku felt his Youryoku Limiter break, and hell was unleashed once again. 

Sanzo jumped back as Goku was surrounded by white light. He knew what was happening, and as he stepped forward to try to replace the broken Limiter, Nataku stood in front of him and muttered, "Leave him alone." 

Sanzo glared. "Get out of my way." 

Nataku snorted at that reply and answered, "Never." When Sanzo raised his gun up to Nataku's forehead, the Fighting God simply smiled and said, "Shoot me all you want, but remember that it'll have no effect whatsoever." Then, he turned around. "Goku and I will handle Gyumaou together. You and your companions will take care of his son and his companions." 

Sanzo glared. "No." 

Nataku smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not saying we work as a team. Just that I want to get this battle over with and return to Heaven." He nodded his head towards Goku and murmured, "Besides, I think that Goku is in the mood to fight to the death." 

Sanzo followed Nataku's gaze, saw Goku, and felt his system shut down. Goku was glowing again, just like when they were in the inn, but now, he had changed his form fully, from the hair to the claws in his hands. But that wasn't what shocked Sanzo. He had gotten used to seeing Goku's alternative form, but this Goku was different. He had...extreme power. So much that his aura was flowing from his body to the ground, the force making the Earth sink. Sanzo saw Goku look up at him and felt that he was in the presence of a demon. This wasn't Goku anymore... 

Nataku stepped up to Goku and whispered, "Let's go, Goku." 

Surprisingly, Goku didn't attack Nataku. Instead, he smiled that evil smile of his, and in a second, both he and Nataku disappeared to reappear beside Gyumaou, fighting the revived demon using their powers. 

Gojyo shook his head, looked at Kougaiji and his group and murmured to Hakkai, "It seems that the other party is impatient as well." 

Hakkai nodded. "So it seems." 

Sanzo wasn't paying attention to them. His eyes were still focused on Goku's form as he flew from one area to another, hurting Gyumaou as much as he can, but since Gyumaou was fully revived and had the strength of 100 Gods, it wasn't going to well. Gyumaou was fighting back, and every time Goku got his with an attack, Sanzo felt like running towards the demon himself to help out. He clenched his teeth as his hold on his Shou-Re-Jyu tightened until his knuckled turned white. He felt so useless... 

Gojyo noticed Sanzo's expression, shook his head and looked at Dokugakuji. "Guess what, bro? Me and Hakkai over here are gonna kick you and your friends asses!" 

Sanzo snapped out of his stupor and looked at the redhead. 

Gojyo winked at the monk and said, "Go to him. Hakkai and I can take of these guys." 

Lirin cried out indignantly, "NANI?!" 

Dokugakuji glared at his half-brother. "Are you belittling us, Gojyo?" 

Gojyo laughed. "Belittling? No way." 

Kougaiji crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you prepared for all of us?" 

Hakkai's face turned serious as he said, "Always have been." 

Gojyo stared at Sanzo's annoyed face and realized that the monk thought they were shunning him out of the picture or labeling him as a weakling. Sighing, he reassured the monk as best as he could. "Listen, don't think we don't need you. Believe me, me and Hakkai are going to have a tough time dealing with these guys, but...you don't want to lose Goku, right?" When Sanzo looked at Gojyo with a surprised expression, Gojyo looked at his own lover and murmured, "I feel the same way. If I'm going to die, I'd want to die protecting the one I love using all my strength." He gave a cheeky smile and asked softly, "Don't you want to do the same to Goku?" 

Sanzo stared at Gojyo's face, turned to Hakkai, and found the green-eyed man smiling at him. He turned to stare at Goku's form, felt his heart break as the conversation he and Goku had a few minutes before they fell asleep and Gojyo and Hakkai burst in on them. 

_"Na, Sanzo..." _

"Hmmm...?" 

"Atashi...anata wa no aishiteru..." 

"And I you." 

"And I don't care if I die when we reach Gyumaou." 

"Don't say things like that." 

"But it's true...I don't regret anything now." 

"Goku..." 

"I'm with you now. That's all that matters." 

"It matters more if you were by my side forever." 

"I know..." 

"..." 

"Sanzo?" 

"Hmmmm?" 

"I really love you..." 

"...I know." 

Sanzo woke up from his daydream, looked up at Gojyo and Hakkai's eyes, and nodded. "Thank you." 

Gojyo nodded, smiled at the blonde, and joked, "What are ya waiting for? Go get your sex slave, Sex God!" 

For once, instead of brandishing his paper fan, Sanzo merely smiled and took off, leaving Gojyo and Hakkai staring after him. When they turned back, they saw that Kougaiji and his companions were ready. Shrugging, Gojyo drew his staff forward and said to Hakkai, "Ikimasuyo." 

Hakkai chuckled and returned, "Hai!" 

With that, the battle began. 

* * * * * * 

_What am I doing?_

Goku aimed another blow towards Gyumaou's head, but then, the aura or the demon-God reached out and grabbed hold oh his leg, making him scream as the fire burned through his clothes and touched his skin. He struggled against the hold, his eyes flashing angrily as he barred his teeth. He released a great amount of energy towards Gyumaou just as Nataku sliced the cord-like hold away from Goku's leg. Nataku then proceeded to attack the demom-God with millions of blows centered at the heart, but it didn't do much damage. Goku wiped the trickle of blood trailing at he side o his mouth and shouted as he stretched his yoibon towards Gyumaou's eye. 

_Who am I?_

Gyumaou cried out in pain as the staff imbedded itself in the eyes, blood gushing out of the wound. Goku smiled to himself, but that smile quickly disappeared when thousands of tendrils made up of Gyumaou's fiery aura swept throughout the area, burning all the trees in sight and making more smoke rise up to the clouds. Goku levitated himself from the ground, hoping to find a way to kill the freakish demon, when all of a sudden, a white light passed before his eyes, and Gyumaou cried out in pain again, placing both his hand sto cover his two bleeding eyes. Goku narrowed his eyes, looked down, and saw a blond-haired man looking back at him, his gun pointed at the demon-God's face. 

_Sanzo...what are you doing here? Get out and save yourself..._

Goku glared at the monk and moved forward, wanting to prove that someone as strong as he was didn't need help from a human being. He started attacking the neck of Gyumaou, hoping to dislocate it and end this stupid battle so that he can kill the blonde who shot Gyumaou's other eye. He started harrying the demon at every angle, hearing annoyed groans, and occasionally, shouts of pain, but the pain inflicted on the God was not comparable as to what Goku released whenever the demon's aura grabbed hold of him and set that area on fire, or electrocuted him. Tiredly, after being electrocuted for the second time, Goku drew back, watched as Nataku dove down, and wiped the blood from his eyes. 

_Why won't you die already?_

Nataku attacked Gyumaou with an air of arrogance, each of his blows timed and calculated. Gyumaou's fire aura couldn't catch up with Nataku's speed. Goku felt a smile tug on his lips as he thought to himself that this God would make a great opponent. Deciding that after he killed the blonde-haired man, he would kill this one next. He giggled at the thought. Then, when he looked down to see where the human was, his eyes widened when he saw that the blonde was in front of Gyumaou, his gun raised and ready. Goku watched impassively at first, wondering what the puny human planned to do with the gun, but he was surprised when the human turned to look at him and shouted, "Goku! As soon as this shot hits the chest, attack the heart!" 

Goku narrowed his eyes. _How dare HE order me what to do?!_ He planned on diving down and killing the human at the very moment, but then, his body stopped. Vexed, he tried to move forward again, but his body wouldn't obey. Mentally, he shouted at his other self, _What are you doing?! Let me go!_

_**I won't let you kill Sanzo.**_

_Oh really?_

_**Yes. Because I love him. Because we both love him.**_

_Hah! Love is for weaklings, and I am not weak!_

_**You were weak for Konzen.**_

At that name, Goku stopped and stared at Gyumaou for a while, his heart-beat steady. Then, Goku sho back angrily, _I was not._

_**Yes you were. Even though you weren't released from my body, you loved just as much as I love Sanzo.**_

_No, I didn't._

_**Yes, you did. Stop denying it.**_

_Oh! You want to play match-maker that much?! Well then, let me match you up!_ Goku fixed his eyes on Sanzo and shouted harshly, "Hey Sanzo!" When Sanzo looked up, Goku laughed out cruelly, "You're a fucking whore and useless asshole! I don't love you and never will love you! You know why? Because there's nothing about you that's worth loving!" 

_**Stop! What are you doing?!**_

_Shut up, weakling! You wanted to play matchmaker, well, here's a dose of your own medicine!_ With that, Goku drew closer to Sanzo and said loudly enough for the blonde to hear, "Hell! I don't even know why I had sex with you! Boy, you're such a loser! You can't even thrust right! Hah! Aren't you some worthless piece of shit!" Goku laughed evilly as he landed right in front of Sanzo, his hands on his hip s as that smug smile remained frozen on his lips. The other Goku was crying his heart out at the back of his mind, but Seiten Taisei Son Goku could care less. He wanted to destroy something now, and he planned on destroying the heart of Goku's lover. 

Sanzo knew that it wasn't really Goku who was talking and saying all those things to him, but he still couldn't help feeling as if his heart was breaking into two. His lungs were operating well, so he felt as if he was suffocating. Seiten Taisei Son Goku gave him that evil smirk again, and Sanzo felt tears prickling behind his eyes. _He's not the real Goku, dumbass! Don't cry!_

Goku stepped up and purred evilly, "What's the matter, Sanzo? Lost your voice?" Then, he gave a maniacal laugh, making Sanzo's hair stand on ends. 

_Goku..._ Sanzo shook his head, mentally counting to three, then looked up again, his voice somewhat steady and strong. "Never mind that now. Please, just attack Gyumaou's heart when I hit his chest. We need to end this battle now." 

Goku raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Oh no, Sanzo. The battle has only begun." 

Not comprehending what Goku meant, Sanzo opened his mouth to ask, but then, a loud scream came out instead as Gyumaou's hand wrapped itself around Sanzo's body and carried him up. Sanzo cried out as the fire burned through his clothes and made contact with his skin, the aura too strong for him to handle. He cried then, feeling his muscles contract as Gyumaou gave an experimental squeeze which left him boneless. Sanzo screamed again, but when Gyumaou's aura strengthened even more, he fainted, feeling the heat of the fire cloud his mind. 

Nataku landed beside Goku and smirked together with the already smirking Goku. "You gonna let him die just like that?" 

Goku shrug. "It's not like he's someone important." 

Nataku sighed and winked. "So does that mean that you'll be going back to Heaven with me?" 

Goku shrugged again. "I guess. This Earth is filled with vermin. They all deserve to die." 

Nataku chuckled. "My sentiments, exactly, but, we have a duty to protect it anyway." 

"Hmph! Pathetic." 

Nataku mentally gave a cry of joy. He had done it! He had finally won Son Goku! He looked at Goku's face and felt his old love resurfacing again. He knew that what he had just done wasn't right in a sense, but he wanted Goku. Goku was the only one who understood him, the only one who befriended him...the only one who treated him as someone and not _something_. He had given up Goku before, but he won't repeat the same mistake again. He managed to make Goku's Seiten Taisei form come out fully that he was able to think for himself, so he didn't care if the other Goku still loved Sanzo, because he had this one, and when they went back to Heaven, Goku would also forget Sanzo and come to love him instead. 

Goku smiled as he watched the blonde go limp in Gyumaou's hand. _Hahaha...serves him right..._

_**Sanzo...Sanzo...**_ The inner Goku cried pitifully. 

_What are you crying about?_

_**Sanzo...my Sanzo...**_

Goku snorted. _Forget him. Love is for the weak._

_**That's not true! You loved Konzen before!**_

_I didn't._

_**Yes, you did! You loved him so much!**_

_So what? He died for me in the past, and now this Sanzo will die for you in the present._ Goku smiled at that thought. _History is simply repeating itself._

_**But we don't need to make history repeat itself! We can change his fate!**_

_Oh? And why would I want to change his fate?_

_**...Because you're me...**_

_..._

_**Because I fell for Konzen before, and now, I've fallen for Sanzo. You and I are one...**_

_Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know this Sanzo._

_**Then look...**_ And in a second, images were flashing before Seiten Taisei Son Goku's eyes, making him wince with the intensity of the emotions in them. He saw the first time Goku met Sanzo, how the chains binding him to the floor were taken off. He saw how Sanzo took care of him despite all the ruckus he's caused. He saw Sanzo hitting him with a paper fan when he ate too much food in the temple. He saw Sanzo bring Goku with him on a journey to meet Gojyo and Hakkai. He saw Sanzo save Goku when Rikudo was about to kill him. He saw Sanzo replace the broken limiter despite his being poisoned. He saw Sanzo place his hand on top of Goku's head when Goku started crying. He saw Sanzo hold Goku close to his chest when he had replaced the limiter once more...Everything...every memory was special and precious...and all had Sanzo intertwined in them... 

Seiten Taisei Son Goku grasped his head as pain coursed through his body. Nataku was shouting at him, asking what was wrong, but all Goku could hear was his counter-part. 

_**You loved him as much as I loved him...You cherished him as much as I cherished him...**_

_Konzen..._

_**Is gone, but we have someone who loves us once again...**_

Goku' chest was starting to swell with emotions as the realization dawned on him. He looked up at Sanzo's battered body, saw a vision cross the face of Sanzo, and he smiled wearily. _Goku..._

_**Yes?**_

Goku closed his eyes and fell back to sleep as he whispered. _I think Konzen's still alive...through Sanzo..._ Then, even softer, he said. _Please say I'm sorry to Sanzo for me..._ With that, he fell back to sleep. 

Nataku watched with wide eyes as Goku's hair shortened to their normal length, watched as the claws shrank and disappeared, and Goku looked at him with pure, golden eyes. Nataku shook his head, knowing all too well what had taken place. "No..." 

Goku drew his eyes away from Nataku, glared at Gyumaou, and shouted, "LET SANZO GO!" 

Gyumaou roared back at Goku, egging the brown-haired boy by squeezing Sanzo's body even more, making the weak blonde scream out in agony. 

Goku locked his eyes with the demon and grounded out dangerously, "I'm warning you, let Sanzo go." 

Gyumaou shook his head, shook Sanzo's limp form in front of Goku, and Goku disappeared. A second later, Gyumaou cried out in pain as the hand that held Sanzo was cut off from his arm and fell down. When the piece of flesh landed on the grounded, Goku followed, carrying Sanzo in his arms carefully. Goku felt like crying hard. Sanzo's body was badly burnt. His shirt was gone, while his jeans were reduced to shorts. Goku place Sanzo down on the grass, brushing the blond hair away from his lovers face as he whispered, "Sanzo..." 

Sanzo slowly opened his eyes, saw Goku's eyes, and knew that this was the old Goku. Tiredly, he whispered, "I...love...you..." 

"Shhh...I love you too." Goku felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he hastily rubbed it away. "Stay here, okay? I'll just kick some Gyumaou ass." 

Sanzo smiled softly and whispered, "Good luck." 

Goku smiled back. "Thanks." 

When Sanzo's eyes closed once more and his body relaxed, unconsciously wanting more of the cool feel of the grass, Goku knew that he had to get the monk to a doctor fast. Goku looked up, saw Gyumaou still writhing in pain, and wondered if maybe he could carry Sanzo to the village nearby and leave him there. No, too risky...He looked at Sanzo worriedly, wishing that he could do something. "If only Hakkai was here..." 

"Hai?" 

Surprised, Goku stood up and jumped in front of Sanzo's body, but when he saw Hakkai leaning heavily against Gojyo, their bodies in bad condition, Goku lowered his defenses. "Oh my God...you guys okay?" 

Gojyo winced as they sat down beside Sanzo. "Ah...obviously not." hen, he noticed something. "Hey...you're not wearing your Youryoku Limiter." 

Goku nodded. "It seems like I don't need it anymore." Then, he looked at Hakkai. "Hakkai, I know you're very weak, but do you think you have enough power to heal Sanzo?" 

Hakkai looked at Sanzo's state, back at Goku's hopeful look, then gave a small smile. "Yes, I think I can." 

Goku smiled back. "Thank you." 

Then, Gyumaou emitted a very loud roar, obviously looking for Goku. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo all looked up, regarded the demon-God with disgust, then nodded to each other. 

Goku stood up, felt something stir in him, and knew what it was. Closing his eyes, he jumped in the air, got Gyumaou's attention, and felt everything go in slow motion. Gyumaou's hand reached out for him, Gojyo was yelling at him, Nataku jumped towards him, but he blocked all the noise out. Instead, he pulled out the blue orb from his heart, opened his eyes, pulled out his yoibon, and merged the orb with it. 

_"Only you know where it went, Son Goku."_

_"Only you can decide who to use it for." _

In one move, he made the yoibon stretch out to its entire length, lifted it, and brought it down on Gyumaou's body, slicing the demon in half before it exploded. The force of the explosion sent Goku falling to the ground hard, but he knew that it was all over. Everyone covered their eyes as the light went in every direction, showering the world with its dust. Slowly, all the demons around the world that started to act crazy for no reason woke up from their trance and looked around, not knowing had had happened. The humans rejoiced and thanked the Gods for the miracle. 

When Goku came back to himself, he was staring at a large expanse of land with nothing on it. He sighed and planned on falling on the ground to rest, but then, remembered. "SANZO!" He stood up, ran all the way to the end of the clearing found on his right, and saw his friends. Gojyo was sleeping on the ground, his arms around the sleeping form of Hakkai. Goku smiled at the two, looked at Sanzo, and felt tears stream down his face. 

Sanzo looked so much better. He still had a few bruises and scratches here and there, but that aside, he looked burn-free. Goku fell to his knees, hugged Sanzo's body to his, and whispered happily, "I love you...Sanzo..." 

Sanzo didn't reply, but instead, he smiled in his sleep. 

* * * * * * 

Nataku stared at Goku and Sanzo, tears falling from his eyes as he thought, _I lost to a dead man once again..._ The irony of it all...No matter how many times he's tried to get Goku's heart, it always chose to go with Sanzo/Konzen in the end. No matter what he did, no matter how much he sacrificed...it was clear that he'd never get Goku's heart. Sadly, he turned towards the sun, felt his body disappear into nothing, as he released all the emotions he harbored in his body. 

He looked at Sanzo's sleeping face, felt a small smile cross his lips as he whispered, "Congratulations, Sanzo. You've completed your real journey at long last." 

And with that, he disappeared and was never seen again. 

* * * * * * 

Kanzeon Bosatsu looked through the files on her table, signing here and there every once in a while. Her head was buried in her work that she didn't even look up when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." 

Jiroushin entered silently, noted the work Kanzeon had at the moment, but he knew that since the Goddess had also become the new God that was currently ruling Heaven, her patience has strengthened and lengthened. He sat down on the chair in front f her and commented lazily, "So...I heard that you changed the world dramatically from the moment I left." 

Kanzeon grinned. "Sou desu." 

"And I realized that you took away all kinds of boundaries in the world. You made everyone one, even Goku, who isn't human or youkai, become human like the rest." 

"Sou desu." 

"And that you fixed the lifestyle of the people. No more mix between old and new, you settled on the present." 

"Sou desu." 

Jiroushin smiled at her kindly. "It also means that the humans down there are starting to doubt our existence. Since they all have the same brain and abilities, they think too highly of themselves, thus, they might throw Gods and Goddesses out of the picture." Jiroushin sighed. "Are you sure about the changes you made?" 

"Of course." 

"But aren't you worried that they might change to much?" 

At that, Kanzeon lifted her gaze, regarded Jiroushin with calm eyes as she smiled and said, "Why would I be worried. I made this decision knowing all the consequences." She stared at the vase filled with roses in front of her and murmured, "Remember, I find unchanging things boring." 

Jiroushin smiled at that and relaxed. "Yes...I noticed." 

Kanzeon smiled and leaned back to relax herself. "How are they, by the way? It's been a year already, hasn't it?" 

Jiroushin looked outside the window and smiled. "They're just great." 

Naturally. 

* * * * * * 

Goku laughed happily as he ran around by the shore of the beach, his puppy, Kuma-chan, barking after him as he wagged his little tail, trying to bite the end of Goku's yellow swimming trunks. Goku laughed again and an around, making the dog chase him. Goku accidentally tripped over his own feet and yelped when Kuma-chan jumped on him and used his special licking-attack. "AH! Yamete, Kuma-chan! Ahahahahaha! Yamete!" 

Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo were seated under the coconut tree, watching Goku play with Kuma-chan with identical smiles on their faces. Sanzo was wearing black swimming trunks while Gojyo and Hakkai wore red and green respectively. Gojyo laughed when he saw Goku trip and commented loudly, "Hahaha! That was a stupid move, baka saru!" 

"I'm not a saru, kono ero kappa! You try running away from Kuma-chan! She's getting better with tackling!" 

"Hah! I'm sure not to get caught." 

"Nani?!" 

"Only monkeys get caught." 

"Omae-" 

"Goku." Sanzo interrupted smoothly as he stood up and brushed the sand off his swimming trunks. When Goku looked at him questioningly, Sanzo cocked his head to the left and said, "Let's go for a walk with Kuma-chan." 

Goku smiled happily and nodded. "Yay!" 

Gojyo and Hakkai watched with calm eyes as the two walked away from them. When they were finally gone, Gojyo stood up, offered a hand for Hakkai and grinned cheekily. "Let's go." 

Hakkai raised an eyebrow. "Where?" 

"To our room." 

"You're not saying that your horny self is acting up again, are you?" 

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." 

Hakkai chuckled. "Horny youkai." 

"Ningen." 

"Huh?" Hakkai looked up at the redhead, and blushed when Gojyo's eyes traveled down Hakkai's body. 

Gojyo pulled Hakkai up and murmured against his lover's lips. "We're both humans now, Hakkai. Remember?" 

Hakkai smiled sweetly and kissed Gojyo as he threaded his fingers through Gojyo's hair. "Aa...We are one now." 

* * * * * * 

Goku looked at the setting sun in front of him and laughed with delight. "Na, Sanzo! Mite! Kirei desho ka?" 

Sanzo smiled and came up behind Goku. When Goku received no reply from Sanzo, he turned around to ask what was wrong, but instead, he found his head buried in Sanzo's chest as the blonde's arms snaked around his waist. Goku blushed when Sanzo patted his butt, and lifted his gaze into Sanzo's already burning one. Sanzo smiled at him and asked, "Goku?" 

"Hmmm?" Goku responded, feeling drugged by the hold of Sanzo. 

"I'm going to ask you something very important. If you don't give me the answer I'm expecting, I might as well die." 

Goku blinked. He didn't know or understand what kind of question Sanzo was going to ask, but at this moment, he didn't think he could answer the blonde. "Sanzo, look, I don't think-" 

"It'll be okay." 

"Not if you die!" 

Sanzo grinned as his hand went in his swimming trunks to search for something. Goku looked at Sanzo with a confused face. Sanzo knelt down in front of Goku, causing the poor boy to become even more tense. Sanzo laughed. "Why are you so nervous?" 

"Don't you dare perform hara kiri!" 

Sanzo laughed out at that answer, clutching his stomach as he laughed harder. 

Goku fell down on the ground beside Sanzo and shook the blonde. He had lost it. That was all Goku had in his mind. His lover had lost his brain and now wanted to commit suicide. "Look Sanzo, what did I do?! Don't kill yourself just because I give a wrong answer, because you know that I'm not that smart! I'm willing to admit that I have a monkey's brain, so please, please, please, don't kill yourself! In fact, just don't ask the question, okay? That way-" 

"Goku." 

Goku closed his eyes, wishing he could disappear. 

"Open you eyes." 

Goku shook his head. 

Sanzo chuckled again and said, "Open them." 

Knowing that he could never go against whatever Sanzo said, Goku opened his eyes, saw his hand, and felt like he died. There, on his ring finger, was the most beautiful ring he has ever seen. It had a diamonds around the bad, and the design was so intricate and elegant that it looked like two lovers holding hands. Goku lifted his gaze and stared at Sanzo, shocked. 

Sanzo merely smiled that smile he only showed Goku and asked softly, "Will you marry me?" 

Goku felt tears fall form his eyes as his lips broke out into a wide smile. He threw his body on Sanzo, vaguely noticing that Kuma-chan threw herself on his back, and sobbed happily on Sanzo's neck. "YES! Yes! Sanzo, yes!" 

Sanzo smiled back, lifted his own hand, and showed Goku his own ring, which was identical to Goku's. Goku threaded his hand with Sanzo's marveling at their joining, and hugged Sanzo hard. They both kissed passionately in front of the setting sun, smiles on both their faces as they held on to each other. The greatest lesson they had learned during their journey together was that no matter what the consequences, as long as they had each other, they could go through anything. Now, they were going to go through it as husband and wife...or was it husband and husband? No, that sounded wrong. Guess it was husband and wife, though Goku was not too keen on being the wife. Despite that little problem, they knew that their journey was only beginning, and that... 

Everything was perfect. 

**Owari... ^_^**

Camry: There! I'm done! Yatta! Woohoo!!! ^_^ Hehe! Hope ya guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks for all your support and hope to see you soon! Ja ne! I love you all! LONG LIVE SAIYUKI!!!!!! ^_^ Please REVIEW this one! Sorry if there are lots of wrong word usages and grammatical errors. Don't really have the time to read THIS chapter (seeing that it's soo long...), but hope it wasn't bad! If it was...please don't flame! ^_^ Thank you once more! 


End file.
